Nuestra Luz
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: Negi confiesa sus sentimientos pero luego de una confusión todo cambia para el (esta historia es luego del manga antes del salto temporal de 5 años)
1. La confesion

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 1: La confesión

En Japón en una escuela llamada Mahora un joven mago de 11 años se dirigía hacia la escuela su nombre era Negi Springfield a pesar de lo joven que era el profesor de la clase 3-A una clase llena de chicas al principio tenía que ocultar el hecho de que era un mago prodigio y que estaba en busca de su padre desaparecido pero debido a varios accidentes todas se enteraron y tuvo que hacerlas sus compañeras a través del _pactio_ gracias a su ayuda y todas los aliados que hizo en su viaje había logrado salvar el mundo mágico y el de los humanos

Ya había pasado un año desde el enfrentamiento con Cosmo Entelecheia había logrado revelar la existencia del mundo mágico aún estaban en trabajo de aceptarse los unos a los otros pero había hablado con los líderes del mundo para lograr hacer que ambos mundos se unieran gracias al elevador espacial por ahora el proyecto ya había empezado la construcción aún tenía que ocuparse a veces del proyecto pero ahora que todo estaba en orden tenía tiempo para volver con sus alumnas pero había una que era especial para él una chica rubia de ojos azules que primero fue su enemiga y ahora su aliada se había enamorado de Evangeline AK McDowell un vampiro que debido a su padre tenía su poder sellado en Mahora y no podía salir del lugar primero lo había intentado matar, luego lo había entrenado esta era la razón por la que la llamaba ''maestra'' lo había ayudado de muchas maneras esto hizo que se acercaran cada vez más aun así no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos debido a un problema… ella estaba enamorada de su padre Nagi Springfield

-''Negi!''

Negi se dio vuelta y observo a su amiga y primer compañera Asuna Kagurazaka

-''buenos días Asuna''

-''hasta que por fin te alcanzo, saliste temprano de la habitación''

-''necesitaba caminar un rato para despejar mi mente''

-''sigue pensando en Eva-chan''

Negi se ruborizo y comenzó a mover los brazos

-''n-no te-te equivocas''

-''sabes que no puedes mentirme verdad, sabes que tienes que hacer verdad''

-''¿Qué?''

-''dile lo que sientes''

-''sabes que no puedo''

-''es por tu padre ¿verdad Negi?''

-''es complicado''

Asuna se paró frente a Negi y le sujeto los hombros

-''no lo es, ya ha pasado un año creo que si quieres seguir adelante debes obtener una repuesta a tus sentimientos''

-''sigo sin entender porque te gusta Evangeline es enojona, soberbia, prepotente, mandona''

-''es diferente'' dijo Negi

Asuna miro con asombro a Negi

-''vamos la clase no puede empezar sin mí''

Negi y Asuna corrieron hasta la escuela y se dirigieron hacia la clase 3-A

-''buenos días'' dijo Negi entrando por la puerta''

-''buenos días Negi-sensei'' respondió la clase

-''bueno vamos a repasar los ejercicios que les deje''

-''no los hicimos'' respondió la clase

A Negi le cayó una gota de sudor

-''debería darles vergüenza'' dijo Ayaka poniéndose de pie

-''bueno es que hemos estado ocupadas'' dijo Haruna

-''además Negi-sensei nos permitirá terminarlos en clase'' dijo Yuna

-''cierto ¿no es verdad Negi-sensei?'' dijo Fuka

Negi dio un suspiro y luego sonrió

-''les daré 40 minutos''

-''si'' respondieron todas

Negi desvió la mirada hacia Evangeline que se encontraba durmiendo como siempre aun así no pudo evitar sonreír

La campana sonó y la clase había terminado

-''bueno practiquen esos ejercicios por favor''

-''si, adiós Negi-sensei''

Negi se dirigió hacia Evangeline

-''maestra''

-''que sucede niño''

-''necesito hablar contigo''

-''de que se trata''

-''es muy importante necesito que sea en privado''

Evangeline dio un suspiro

-''de acuerdo te esperare en mi casa antes del anochecer''

-''si''

Negi salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro seguiría el consejo de Asuna pero necesitaba practicar que le iba a decir

El sol se estaba ocultando y Negi se dirigió hacia la casa de Evangeline llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca

Llego a la puerta y se detuvo a pensar tomo una respiración profunda y golpeo la puerta, se abrió y salió Chachamaru

-''buenas tardes Negi-sensei''

-''hola Chachamaru está la maestra necesito hablar con ella''

-''claro adelante''

Negi entro a la casa y vio Evangeline sentada en el sofá

-''ya llegaste niño''

-''buenas tardes maestra''

-''Chachamaru puedes retirarte''

Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina

-''bien siéntate y dime ¿Qué quieres?''

Negi se sentó a su lado pero se puso nervioso

-' _debo calmarme y comportarme como un hombre'_

-''bu-bueno ¿hoy hace lindo clima verdad?''

Evangeline se enfado

-''me dijiste que querías hablar de algo urgente ¡y se trataba del clima!''

Negi sintió un escalofrió por la espalda dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y luego hablo

-''¿aun amas a mi padre?''

Evangeline abrió los ojos por la repentina pregunta

-''jajaja nadie me hacia una broma tan graciosa hace mucho''

Evangeline vio que Negi tenía una cara seria notando que hablaba en serio

-''¿a que viene esa pregunta?''

-''por favor respóndeme, mi padre está vivo está en un tratamiento para regenerar su cuerpo tardara algunos años pero regresara, ahora por favor dime ¿aún lo amas?''

-''responde primero ¿Por qué preguntas?''

-''por qué… me gustas. Quiero saber si todavía lo amas nos olvidaremos de todo esto pero si no quiero saber si me das una oportunidad, maestra''

Evangeline estaba en shock por la declaración de Negi el silencio se mantuvo en la habitación hasta que Evangeline contesto

-''te gusto, significa que me amas''

-''si''

-''eres solo un niño, lo que sientes debe ser algo pasajero no es amor''

-''ya veo, si eso es lo que piensas''

Negi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir

-''¿Por qué te gusto?''

Negi se giró para enfrentarse a Evangeline cerró los ojos pensando la respuesta que le iba a dar lo último que quería era hacerla enojar

-''eres fuerte, hermosa, independiente, dices lo que piensas sin dudar, eres de las personas que más me han ayudado en toda mi vida y sé que puedo confiarte mi vida sin dudarlo. ''

-''no todo es lo que parece niño''

-''¿Qué quieres decir?''

-''te conté mi historia recuerdas he sobrevivido todos estos años haciendo cosas horribles mate, engañe, he utilizado a los demás no tienes ideas las atrocidades que he cometido mis pecados son muy pesados y me perseguirán para siempre mis manos están manchadas con sangre que nunca se quitara aun ahora mi nombre es temido y odiado por todo el mundo''

-''lo se''

-''entonces si lo sabes…''

-''no me importa, lo hiciste para sobrevivir y aquí estas ahora, dices que tus pecados son pesados entonces déjame cargarlos contigo, aun si todo el mundo te odia y te teme yo siempre estaré allí para tomar tus manos y permanecer a tu lado''

Evangeline se había quedado sin palabras Negi tenía una cara que mostraba determinación, Evangeline se acercó tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso

Negi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando se separaron Negi estaba completamente rojo

-''ma-maestra''

-''ja dijiste todo eso y te pones nervioso por un beso se nota que aun eres un niño''

Evangeline abrazo a Negi

-''pero eres diferente, eres la primer persona en estos 600 años que me dice que me ama''

Evangeline se acercó al cuello de Negi y lo mordió Negi la abrazo con fuerza y noto que esta vez no era como las anteriores cuando le daba su sangre esta vez tenía un sentimiento cálido en su pecho cuando Evangeline se apartó volvió a besarlo luego de unos momentos se separaron.

-''quédate esta noche aquí''

-''d-de acuerdo''

-''maestra va entregarse a este mocoso''

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Chachazero sentada en un mueble cerca del sofá

-''no sabía que era de la que le gustaban jóvenes je je je''

-''Chachazero…'' dijo Evangeline con enojo

Antes de que pasara algo Chachamaru entro a la habitación

-''maestra la cena ya está lista''

-''de acuerdo asegúrate de poner otro plato para el niño''

-''de acuerdo maestra''

-''vamos''

-''espera un minuto voy a llamar a Asuna y Konoka para que no se preocupen''

-''está bien pero apúrate''

Evangeline se dirigió a la cocina y entonces Chachazero comenzó a reír''

-''¿Qué es tan gracioso?'' pregunto Negi

-''la maestra se ha ablandado mucho, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de tu elección niño je je je''

-''no me importa aceptare las consecuencias que traiga esto''

 ** _continuara..._**

 ** _diganme que piensan_**


	2. El Cambio

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 2: cambio

 ** _Un mes después_**

El viento levantaba las cortinas de la habitación y sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana Negi abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama giro la cabeza no reconociendo donde se encontraba y luego vio que a su lado se encontraba Evangeline durmiendo entonces recordó que desde hace 1 mes comenzó su relación con Evangeline su actitud hacia el no había cambiado pero no le importaba a veces iba a su casa a pasar la noche con ella no era como si tuvieran sexo pero solo dormir uno junto al otro era suficiente al menos por ahora.

Negi con una sonrisa admiro el rostro de Evangeline mientras dormía.

-' _se ve tan adorable mientras duerme y pensar que es la misma chica que me da una paliza en los entrenamientos y bebe mi sangre cada vez que puede'_

-''vas a seguir mirándome con esa sonrisa de idiota más tiempo'' Evangeline abrió los ojos

-''ma-maestra ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?''

-''desde que te sentaste y comenzaste a mirarme con esa sonrisa ridícula''

-''ya veo, buenos días''

-''buenos días''

-''sabes ya llevamos un mes juntos y tengo una sorpresa para ti'' dijo Negi

-''enserio ¿Qué es?''

-''te la daré en la noche''

Negi se levantó de la cama y comenzó a estirarse

-''debo ir a prepararme para la clase de hoy te veré allí…''

Negi giro la cabeza y vio a Evangeline desnudándose y se puso rojo hasta las orejas y giro la cabeza

-''aun te pones nervioso, no me importa que mires si quieres''

-''n-no pu-puedo soy un caballero de cualquier forma nos vemos luego''

Negi salió rápido de la habitación y Evangeline comenzó a reír

* * *

Negi se dirigía corriendo a la escuela con Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna

-''rápido que vamos a llegar tarde'' dijo Konoka

-''es culpa de Negi por retrasarnos'' dijon Asuna

-''oye, no es mi culpa''

-''bueno Negi-kun estaba con Eva-chan''

-''Konoka no lo digas tan fuerte solo lo saben ustedes tres nadie más puede enterarse a los ojos de los demás somos profesor y estudiante si alguien se entera puedo perder mi trabajo''

-''perdón je je''

Llegaron a la escuela cuando entraron a salón todas las chicas estaban en círculo alrededor de alguien

-''oh Negi-sensei mire''

Cuando se separaron allí estaba Nagi Springfield sentado sobre su escritorio

-''hola hijo''

-''pa-papá pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?''

-''hijo estoy y no estoy aquí aún estoy en mi tratamiento solo que tome parte de mi poder y le puse un pequeño fragmento de mi alma para que estuviera conectado conmigo y lo envié aquí para poder verte''

-''eso es increíble''

Negi desvió su mirada hacia Evangeline que aún tenía una cara de sorpresa por la repentina visita de Nagi

-''en realidad también venía a felicitarlos por su victoria de hace un año''

-''no fue nada'' dijo Yuna

-''Si fue divertido'' dijo Kaede

-''¿ _qué parte fue la divertida?''_ pensó Chisame

-''dudo que ahora pueda comenzar la clase ¿verdad?'' dijo Negi

-''claro que no'' dijo Fuka

-''queremos escuchar historias de tu padre'' dijo Fumika

-''de acuerdo puedo contarles algunas''

El día transcurrió y todos estaban escuchando las historias de Nagi todas le hacían preguntas mientras Kazumi estaba anotando todo para una gran noticia Negi estaba preocupado intento hablar un par de veces con Evangeline pero estaba evitándolo

Luego de que sonó la campana Negi se fue con su padre para hablar a solas mientras caminaban

-''son chicas agradables''

-''si, de no ser por ellas no habría logrado ganar la batalla''

-''estoy muy orgulloso de ti Negi y estoy seguro que Arika también lo estaría''

-''gracias padre significa mucho''

-''bueno que tal si vamos a ver al director estoy seguro que estará feliz de…''

Negi se dio vuelta y vio que su padre no estaba entonces comenzó a buscarlo busco por un rato entonces comenzó a tener una sensación extraña en el pecho como si tuviera una espina clavada en el corazón fue atrás de la escuela y vio a su padre pero vio que estaba con Evangeline la sensación en su pecho aumento y comenzó a transformarse en dolor se ocultó tras un árbol y escucho de lo que hablaban

-''¿Qué sucede Evangeline? estaba con Negi''

-''dime que viniste a deshacer la maldición que tengo''

-''¿Qué maldición?'' dijo Nagi con una sonrisa

-''no te hagas el tonto la maldición que me ata a este lugar''

-''no puedo, no hasta tener mi poder completo y mi cuerpo de nuevo''

-''eres un inútil, entonces acércate''

-''¿para qué?''

-''tu solo hazlo''

Nagi se inclinó entonces Evangeline tiro de su camisa y comenzó a besarlo Negi sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos no podía aguantar y salió corriendo de ahí entonces Nagi se separó de Evangeline

-''¿Por qué hiciste eso?''

-''quería comprobar algo''

-''¿Qué?''

-''que ya no siento nada por ti y me doy cuenta que es verdad'' dijo con una sonrisa

-''dios nunca entenderé a las mujeres''

* * *

Negi corrió sin rumbo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor corrió hasta llegar al bosque entonces se detuvo y callo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-'' **jajaja parece que te utilizo ¿no?''**

-''¿Quién está ahí?''

Negi miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie

-'' **parece que tu padre también lo disfrutaba''**

-''cállate… cállate''

-'' **seguro ahora lo llevara a su casa a divertirse''**

-''no es así''

-'' **con que no, viste lo que hizo tiro un mes de relación como si nada, tomo tus sentimientos y los rompió como una hoja de papel''**

-''yo…''

-'' **sabes no debería afectarte tienes el poder ¿Por qué seguir complaciendo a los demás? Deberías disfrutarlo''**

Negi se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza entonces sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y luego volvieron a la normalidad se puso de pie y sonrió

 **-''fue más fácil de lo que creí''**

Negi comenzó a caminar de nuevo al dormitorio cuando llego abrió la puerta y miro a su alrededor

-'' **parece que no hay nadie''**

Entonces Chamo salió del cajón de la ropa interior de Asuna

-''Aniki regresaste''

 **-''oh chamo necesito que me des las** **Age Deceiving Candy''**

-''claro Aniki pero ¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien?''

-'' **sí, estoy bien solo necesito hacer algo''**

Chamo miro a Negi unos minutos se veía normal solo que estaba sonriendo pero no su sonrisa común sino una más arrogante

-'' **bueno voy a darme un baño cuando regrese me las entregas''**

-' _Aniki va bañarse por su cuenta sin duda hay algo raro aquí'_

Negi salio del cuarto cuando regreso se puso unos vaqueros negros una camisa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color comió una píldora y se transformó en su versión mayor guardo las demás píldoras en su bolsillo se miró al espejo y sonrió

-''Aniki ¿necesitas que te acompañe?''

-'' **no, está bien voy a salir a divertirme''**

Abrió la puerta y luego salió chamo se quedó en shock por las palabras de Negi

* * *

-Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna estaban caminando

-''hoy el día fue entretenido con la llegada de Nagi-san no es así set-chan''

-''claro ojou-sama''

-''oh, te dije que me digas Konoka''

-''lo siento es la costumbre''

-''chicas miren''

Todas vieron hacia donde Asuna señalaba allí vieron a Negi en su versión de 16 salir de un callejón junto con una joven de unos 20 años entonces se separaron y Negi se fue y la mujer se dirigía hacia su dirección

-''disculpe ¿usted estaba con ese joven?'' le pregunto Konoka a la joven

-''Por qué preguntas niña ¿acaso es tu novio?''

-''si'' respondió Konoka con firmeza

-''lo siento niña debes aprender a cuidar tus cosas tal vez deberías satisfacerlo mejor'' le dio una sonrisa arrogante y se fue

Asuna y Setsuna salieron del shock por la conversación reciente y se dirigieron a Konoka

-''Konoka ¿que fue eso?'' dijo Asuna

-''lo siento tuve que decir eso para que me contestara al menos sabemos lo que estaba haciendo Negi-kun''

-''¡como estaba haciendo eso tiene 11!'' grito Asuna

-''si, pero cambio su apariencia creo que tendremos que hablar con el cuándo regrese'' dijo Setsuna

Entonces se dirigieron a su habitación y cuando entraron vieron a chamo

-''chicas regresaron''

-''chamo ¿Qué sucede?''

-''es Aniki está actuando extraño tomo un baño por su cuenta y luego salió con las pastillas para cambiar la edad y me dijo –saldré a divertirme-''

-''esto si es extraño'' dijo Setsuna

-''nos quedaremos a esperarlo'' dijo Konoka

Así paso toda la tarde y la noche y Negi no había regresado ninguna de las tres había dormido cuando estaba amaneciendo la puerta se abrió y entro Negi tambaleándose

-'' **uff que noche''**

Entonces la luz se encendió y de pie estaban Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna claramente enojadas

-''¿Dónde estabas Negi?'' dijo Asuna

-'' **por ahí''**

-''estábamos preocupadas Negi-sensei'' dijo Setsuna

-'' **no se los pedí''**

-''Negi-kun ¿está todo bien? Estas actuando extraño'' dijo Konoka

Negi se acercó a Konoka y sujeto su cintura y con una mano tomo su rostro

-'' **no, creo que estoy enfermo tal vez debas curarme''**

Negi se inclinó hacia su rostro y Konoka le dio una bofetada y luego lo empujo

-'' **oye eso dolió''**

-''Negi ¿Qué demonios te pasa?''

-'' **nada, nunca me sentí mejor, de cualquier forma no vine a quedarme vengo a buscar algo de dinero y me voy''**

-''¿y las clases?''

-'' **no me interesa''**

Todas se quedaron en silencio cuando Negi se fue no entendían lo que acababa de suceder

-''¿eso realmente paso?'' pregunto Chamo

-''¿qué está sucediendo?'' pregunto Konoka con preocupación

 _ **continuara...**_

 _ **Espero su**_ ** _opinión_**


	3. Liberacion

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

esta capitulo es mas largo ¡disfruten!

Capítulo 3: Liberación

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Todas se encontraban en el salón pero Negi todavía no aparecía Nagi sentado en silencio sobre el escritorio de Negi

-''¿Qué está sucediendo?'' grito Ayaka mientras golpeaba su escritorio con una mano

-''Negi-sensei tampoco vino hoy'' dijo Makie

-''ayer cuando salíamos del karaoke lo vi con una joven él estaba en su forma de 16 años salían de un hotel del amor'' dijo Ako

-''yo también lo vi ¿la chica era castaña?'' pregunto Haruna

Ako negó con la cabeza

-''era pelirroja''

-''yo lo vi con una mujer de cabello negro'' dijo Mana

Desde su asiento Evangeline escuchaba todo mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color esto no pasó desapercibido para Asuna y Konoka

-''si fuera en otras circunstancias diría que estoy orgulloso pero Negi no es así será mejor que valla a buscarlo'' Nagi se puso de pie y salió del salón

La campana sonó y todas comenzaron a retirarse Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna se dirigieron hacia Evangeline

-''Eva-chan ¿sabes lo que le sucede a Negi-kun?'' pregunto Konoka

-''porque debería saber lo que le pasa a ese mocoso idiota''

-''tal vez porque eres su novia'' dijo Asuna

-''¿Cómo lo…?''

-''Negi-sensei nos contó pero no importa ahora algo le sucede debería hablar con el'' dijo Setsuna

-''no tengo porque hacerlo parece que se divierte bastante''

-''maestra creo que tiene razón'' dijo Chachamaru

-''ya tuve suficiente de esto, vamos Chachamaru''

Evangeline se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

-''parece que no lo quieres como él te quiere a ti''

-''repite eso Kagurazaka y princesa o no te cortare la lengua''

Evangeline salió por la puerta claramente enojada

-''no se preocupen ella hará algo'' dijo Asuna con una sonrisa

 ** _En la noche_**

Negi estaba caminando por la calle entonces vio un murciélago que parecía que quería guiarlo Negi sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo llego hasta los bosques de Mahora cuando lo perdió de vista

-'' **ya estoy aquí''**

-''ahora me dirás que te sucede''

Evangeline salió detrás de un árbol

-'' **estas sola''**

-''si''

Entonces Negi levanto la mano y le lanzo un hechizo a Evangeline que no logro esquivar el impacto contra su cuerpo cuando el humo se disipo estaba tirada en el piso sin poder moverse

-'' **yo que tu ni lo intento estarás paralizada un rato''**

-''¿quién eres?''

 **-''soy yo maestra bueno más o menos''**

-'' **creyeron que se desharían de mi cuando aprendió a controlar el poder pero me mantuve oculto esperando el momento adecuado''**

-''tú eres...''

-'' **la personificación de la Magia Erebea''**

-''¿pero cómo?''

 **-''bueno todo fue gracias a ti cuando te vio besándote con su padre su corazón se hizo pedazos y su mente se debilito solo tuve que hacer un poco de sugestión y lo demás fue muy fácil''**

Evangeline estaba en shock pero aun así contesto

-''crees que podrás salirte con la tuya''

Negi se acercó y le sujeto la barbilla mientras la miraba

-'' **sabes controlo su mente pero su corazón es fuerte y se resiste un poco por lo tanto no puedo hacerte daño eso cambiara dentro de algunos días cuando tenga el control completo eso ya no importara dime ¿crees que puedes detenerme?''**

Negi se puso de pie y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

Todas las chicas menos Evangeline y Chachamaru estaban reunidas en el salón

-''¡esto ha llegado muy lejos ya ha pasado una semana!'' grito Ayaka

-''estoy muy preocupada'' dijo Nodoka

-''intentamos seguirlo con Kaede y Mana pero simplemente nos esquivó y luego nos atacó y escapo'' dijo Ku Fei

-''pero se supone que es nuestro maestro'' dijo Yue

Konoka se acercó a Asuna

-''Asuna ¿Qué haremos ahora?''

-''no lo sé incluso Evangeline desapareció''

En ese momento la ventana del salón se abrió y un golpeado y herido Nagi entro

-''¡Nagi-san!''

Todas corrieron hasta donde estaba

-''tenemos que curarte esas heridas'' dijo Yuna

-''no, está bien no son heridas recuerden que este no es un cuerpo físico''

-''¿Qué sucedió?'' pregunto Asuna

-''bueno… encontré a Negi he intente hablar con el supongo que mi definición de charla padre e hijo no es la misma que la suya'' Nagi se rasco la parte de atrás del cuello

-''también me pareció raro que la única magia que utilizo era magia Erebea''

-''la única que sabe de eso es Eva-chan así que tenemos que ir a su casa'' dijo Asuna

-''¡sí!'' gritaron todas

Todas se dirigieron a la casa de Evangeline y cuando estaban en la puerta golpearon y Chachamaru abrió

-''chicas''

-''Chachamaru venimos a ver a Evangeline''

Entonces del segundo piso de la casa se vio una gran luz y luego se apagó. Todas se dirigieron a la habitación de Evangeline

-''Evangeline''

-''¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí?''

-''venimos a decirte que ya sabemos que le pasa a Negi'' dijo Asuna

-''ya lo sé''

Todas se quedaron en shock

-''¡ya lo sabes y porque no dijiste nada!'' grito Ayaka

-''porque he estado estos últimos 4 días buscando la forma de salvarle el trasero''

Evangeline les explico lo que sucedía con Negi y la magia Erebea

-''así que es la magia Erebea controlando a Negi-sensei pero no se supone que ya la había controlado'' dijo Kazumi

-''si pero ahora es diferente antes era el poder que lo controlaba pero cuando el niño lo domino la magia Erebea creo otra personalidad que espero a que su mente estuviera vulnerable''

-''entonces ¿cómo planeas salvarlo?'' pregunto Haruna

-''con esto'' Evangeline saco dos frascos con un líquido negro adentro

-''hoy hay luna llena así que poder usar mis poderes''

-''pero hay algo raro'' dijo Mana

-''¿qué cosa?'' dijo Konoka

-''Negi-sensei tiene buen control sobre su poder incluso podría ir al mundo mágico y hacer lo que quisiera pero lo único que hace es tener relaciones con mujeres ¿Por qué?''

Evangeline recordó lo que le dijo la magia Erebea _-_ _ **eso cambiara dentro de algunos días cuando tenga el control completo eso ya no importara –**_

-''ya se lo que quiere, lo más probable es que estuviera absorbiendo la energía vital de esas mujeres para debilitar el control del niño sobre su mente, esperaba la luna llena'' dijo Evangeline

-''esta noche será la única oportunidad para salvar a Negi'' dijo Nagi

 ** _En la noche_**

Negi estaba parado en un tejado viendo la luna llena

-'' **falta solo un poco cuando sea medianoche este cuerpo me pertenecerá''**

Entonces una carta llego volando hacia el

-'' **ahora que quieren''**

Negi leyó la carta y se dirigió hacia la dirección de la carta llego a el árbol del mundo y comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones

-'' **ya estoy aquí me llamaste ¿no?''**

Entonces se encontró rodeado por todas las chicas

-'' **¿Qué quieren? estoy ocupado''**

-''oye toma''

Negi miro hacia el cielo y vio a Evangeline en el cielo que le lanzaba un frasco sin mucho esfuerzo lo tomo con la mano

-'' **este era tu plan para detenerme''**

-''no realmente'' Evangeline sonrió y le mostro que sostenía otro frasco igual

-''Lic. Lac La Lac Lilac Connectens cordibus vestris''

Entonces ambos frascos se rompieron y el líquido se empezó a esparcir por el cuerpo de ambos hasta que sus cuerpos eran completamente negros y se quedaron inmóviles

-''¿Qué sucedió?'' pregunto Asuna

-''no lo sé solo hay que tener fe en que Eva-chan lo resolverá'' dijo Konoka

* * *

Evangeline abrió los ojos se encontraba en un bosque rodeada de árboles con el tronco seco sin hojas el cielo era de color negro sin estrellas con una luna llena del color de la sangre

-''parece que funciono, pero si esta es la forma de su corazón parece que el daño es más grave de lo que creí''

Evangeline comenzó a caminar por el bosque esquivando las ramas llenas de espinas, camino por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que logro salir entonces vio un risco cuando se acercó lo suficiente vio que había una gran cruz de piedra y Negi estaba allí se paró frente a la cruz y lo observo estaba atado con alambre de púas había heridas por todo su cuerpo tenía una mirada sin vida y había un gran charco de sangre debajo de la cruz

-''niño, ¡niño! ¡Negi!''

Negi levanto la mirada y un poco de brillo regreso a sus ojos''

-''ma-maestra ¿Qué haces aquí?''

-''eres idiota estoy aquí para salvarte''

-''¿ **y eso porque?''**

Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a la magia Erebea con la forma de Negi de 16 años

-'' **creíste que sería tan fácil linda''**

-''Tch''

-'' **Negi para que quieres salir para ver a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro, para permanecer solo toda tu inmortal vida''**

-''eso no es cierto niño interpretaste mal las cosas la razón por la que bese a Nagi fue porque quería comprobar mis sentimientos y me di cuenta que la persona con la que realmente quiero estar eres tú''

Negi levanto la cabeza entonces la magia Erebea floto hasta donde se encontraba Negi y paso un brazo por su hombro y señalo a Evangeline

-'' **mírala es obvio que está mintiendo solo quiere deshacerse de mí y cuando lo haga ira corriendo a los brazos de tu padre''**

Negi bajo la cabeza y más alambre comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo

-''parece que si quiero salvarte no me queda otra opción Lic. Lac La Lac Lilac…''

Antes de que pudiera decir algún hechizo la magia Erebea apareció junto a ella y le dio una patada haciéndola estrellarse contra un árbol

-'' **realmente crees que puedes detenerme aunque sea luna llena solo debes tener un 30% de tu poder aquí en este lugar no eres rival para mí''**

Entonces el cuerpo de la magia Erebea se volvió negro las marcas aparecieron en sus brazos y unas grandes marcas en sus piernas en un instante desapareció. Evangeline comenzó a buscarlo entonces un puño se estrelló contra su rostro haciéndola volar por los aires entonces se puso sobre ella

-''Nivis Casus''

Entonces la magia Erebea lo esquivo y se puso junto a ella dándole una patada en las costillas haciéndola caer al piso cuando intento levantarse un pie se presionó contra su pecho

-''¡aahhhhh!''

 **-''así que este es el poder del evangelio oscuro, que lastima pero perdiste''**

-''Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens Stagnet ¡Complexio!''

Entonces la magia Erebea recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo que estrello contra la cruz de piedra rompiéndola y cayendo al abismo

-''maestra ¿estás bien?''

-''si, te tardaste''

-''lo lamento '' Negi sonrió y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''bueno no importa cuando esto termine me lo cobrare'' Evangeline sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

Negi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Entonces una gran explosión se escuchó del fondo del abismo y la magia Erebea flotaba frente a ellos

-'' **parece que te liberaste pero ya casi en media noche''**

-''te detendremos'' dijo Negi

Entonces Negi y la magia Erebea comenzaron a luchar a gran velocidad desaparecían y reaparecían en diferentes partes del cielo entonces Negi sonrió y se movió para dejar a Evangeline lanzar un hechizo

-''Hacha de Zeus''

Entonces un rayo salió de la mano de Evangeline y se lo lanzo a la magia Erebea que logro hacer una cruz con los brazos recibiendo el ataque que le dejo heridas en los brazos, Negi sintió dolor y las mismas heridas salieron en sus brazos la magia Erebea lo vio y sonrió

-'' **entiendes no, estamos conectados mis heridas y dolor son el mismo que el tuyo si me destruyes tu morirás así que mejor…''**

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Negi le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo estrellarse contra el bosque entonces Negi sintió dolor y se sujetó el estomago

* * *

Frente al árbol del mundo estaban todos observando los cuerpos de Negi y Evangeline que estaban completamente negros

-''¿oigan cuanto tardaran?'' pregunto Ayaka

-''no sabemos lo que está pasando solo tenemos que esperar'' dijo Asuna

Entonces heridas aparecieron en los brazos de Negi y comenzaron a sangrar

-''¿Qué pasa?'' pregunto Makie

-''es como cuando practico la magia Erebea la primera vez las heridas que recibe en su mente también se manifiestan aquí'' dijo Chisame

-''ojou-sama debe curarlo'' dijo Setsuna

-''está bien ¡Adeat!''

* * *

Entonces Konoka comenzó a curar las heridas de Negi

Negi vio como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y Evangeline se acerco

-''maestra hay que seguí atacando''

-''¿estás loco?

-''él es fuerte porque ha absorbido la energía vital de todas las mujeres con las que estuvo si lo debilitamos lo suficiente lo sellare dentro de mi mente para que no vuelva a salir''

En ese momento la magia Erebea salió de bosque con una gran cantidad de magia oscura a su alrededor

 **-''¡malditos!**

Entonces Negi y la magia Erebea comenzaron un nuevo intercambio de golpes las heridas que se hacían se reflejaban en el otro y sus heridas aparecían en su cuerpo real entonces Negi le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse a sus espaldas y sujetarle los brazos

-''¡maestra ahora ataque!''

-'' **espera Negi porque te resistes ella ni siquiera te ama''**

-''lo sé pero… Yo aún la amo'' dijo Negi con tristeza

-''Lic Lac La Lac Lilac Venir a mí el espectro de la oscuridad y el hielo. Que caiga la nieve y se extienda la noche. ¡Tempestad del hielo de las tinieblas!''

Entonces el ataque golpeo a ambos que cayeron al suelo llenos de heridas entonces rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos Negi se puso de pie y levanto la mano del suelo salieron unas cadenas que sujetaron a la magia Erebea

-'' **realmente eres un tonto jamás te desharás de mí en algún momento volveré''**

-''me asegurare de que nunca suceda''

Entonces Negi bajo la mano y la magia Erebea desapareció en un portal en el suelo

Evangeline se puso a su lado

-''parece que término'' dijo Negi con una sonrisa

-''si''

 _ **conrinuara,,,**_


	4. La Niña

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 4: La Niña

Todas seguían mirando cómo se habrían heridas en el cuerpo de Negi mientras Konoka lo curaba entonces el líquido negro que cubría sus cuerpos se volvió humo revelando a Evangeline y a Negi en su forma normal que había caído al suelo

-''Negi ¡Negi!'' grito Nagi mientras sujetaba a su hijo

-''estoy bien'' dijo Negi abriendo los ojos

Todas se abalanzaron sobre Negi mostrando sus preocupaciones por él y otras como Asuna dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-''lo lograste Eva-chan'' dijo Yuna

-''pues claro acaso dudaban de mi''

Negi se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se dirigió hacia el árbol del mundo

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y luego apoyo la mano

-''Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…''

Todos observaban como Negi comenzaba a recitar un hechizo entonces unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a flotar desde el piso

-''maestra'' dijo Chachamaru

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Evangeline también comenzó a brillar

-''¿Qué me está pasando?''

Entonces las luces se reunieron alrededor de Evangeline y luego desaparecieron

-''me siento mucho más fuerte''

-''la maldición se rompió'' dijo Nagi

Evangeline vio a Negi que le dio una sonrisa y luego cayó al piso inconsciente

-''¡Negi!'' grito Asuna

Entonces todos se dirigieron hacia el

 ** _Dos días después_**

Negi había caído en coma luego de esa noche Nagi dijo que fue debido a que gasto demasiado poder recuperando el control de su cuerpo y luego romper la maldición de Evangeline así que estaría así hasta que su poder regresar y se estabilizara todas iban a visitarlo todas los días pero la que más tiempo estuvo a su lado fue Evangeline pasaba todo el tiempo que podía junto a el

Ya estaba anocheciendo los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana cuando Negi comenzó a abrir los ojos se los froto y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela junto a él se encontraba Evangeline sentada en una silla durmiendo Negi sonrió se acercó a ella y sacudió su hombro para que despertara

-''mmm que hora es''

-''no lo sé no tengo un reloj''

Evangeline abrió los ojos y vio a Negi que le sonreía mientras se colocaba los lentes

-''por fin despiertas''

-''lamento haberlos preocupado''

-''Nagi dijo que despertarías dentro de unos días''

-''cuanto paso''

-''solo 2 días''

-''ya veo, maestra''

-''¿Qué?''

-''¿Por qué sigues aquí?''

-''acaso quieres que me valla'' dijo Evangeline con enojo

-''no, me refiero a eso quiero decir ahora eres libre ¿Por qué sigues en Mahora?''

-''¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué me liberaste?''

-''bueno cuando comenzamos nuestra relación use cada momento que tenía libre para investigar sobre la maldición que puso mi padre sobre ti, recuerdas la sorpresa que te iba a dar antes de que todo el problema con la magia Erebea comenzara bueno era eso y él porque es porque quiero que seas feliz''

Evangeline miro a Negi que estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-''aunque soy libre recordé que todo el mundo me odia además acepte la propuesta del viejo''

-''del director''

-''si, esto no se hace público lo será dentro de unas semanas pero Mahora se convertirá en una escuela que acepte estudiantes del mundo mágico también habrá clases en las que se enseñe magia así que me pidió que sea profesora ''

-''¿enserio?''

-''si y acepte además mover todas mis cosas hacia otro lugar sería muy molesto también una condición para darme el trabajo es que debo asistir a clases hasta que el proyecto se lleve a cabo también aunque ya no esté la maldición hay algo más que me ata a Mahora ahora''

Evangeline se acercó a Negi y lo beso Negi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa hasta que se separaron

-''ma-maestra ¿pero tu…?''

-''te lo dije no ese beso fue para comprobar mis sentimientos y la única persona con la que quiero estar eres tu Negi Springfield''

-''ademas ya no me digas mas maestra te permitiré que me digas evangeline o Eva entendido''

-''de acuerdo Eva''

Entonces evangelin volvió a besar a Negi que esta vez correspondio el beso tirando del cuerpo de evangeline para que se sentara en su regaso continuaron besandoce hasta que alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta ambos se giraron y vieron a Nagi con una sonrisa en el rostro

-''que bonita escena''

-''¡pa-papá!''

-''bueno yo solo venía a comprobar como estabas pero veo que está bien, además vengo a despedirme''

-''¿te vas?'' pregunto Negi

-''si, solo venia por dos días pero resulto ser más de una semana he gastado demasiada energía no te preocupes volverán a verme, además debo ir a ver a los demás y avisarles de esto'' dijo mientras reía

-''¡Nagi!''

Antes de que Evangeline hiciera algo Nagi había desaparecido

-''es un idiota''

Negi comenzó a reír y luego abrazo a Evangeline inundándose con su olor a menta y lavanda ambos continuaron hablando durante un rato hasta que se hizo de noche y luego se durmieron juntos sin saber qué otro problemas los esperaba

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Evangeline se encontraba en sentada en el sofá de su casa mientras leía un libro y tomaba él te que le trajo Chachamaru entonces comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana

 ** _Flashback_**

Negi y Evangeline estaban entrenando en el resort Evangeline estaba literalmente limpiando el piso con Negi

-''ahora que tienes todo tu poder de vuelta no te contienes verdad''

-''ahora es más difícil que antes además eres más fuerte que esto''

Negi se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa

-''vamos a dejarlo aquí por ahora'' dijo Evangeline

-''de acuerdo''

Evangeline se acercó a Negi y parecía que iba a besarlo entonces se dirigió a su cuello y lo mordió lo que hizo que Negi se estremeciera

-''E-Eva''

Entonces Evangeline lo dejo ir

-''eso fue refrescante'' dijo mientras se lamia los labios

-''podrías avisarme cuando vayas a hacer eso''

-''no lo creo, además me debes por todas las veces que engañaste y por haberte salvado''

-''yo no te engañe estaba siendo controlado''

-''eso no importa además otra cosa empezaras a vivir conmigo''

La mandíbula de Negi cayó al suelo

-''¿Por qué?

-''porque quiero además no planes vivir con Honya y Kagurazaka para siempre ¿verdad? o ¿tienes algún problema con esto?''

Negi empezó a sacudir los brazos

-''no, solo que es muy repentino dame un día les avisare y tendré todo preparado''

-''de acuerdo entonces salgamos de aquí''

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Chachamaru entro a la sala

-''maestra''

-''parece que ya te diste cuenta Chachamaru tenemos un pequeño intruso''

-''quiere que vaya a ver''

-''vamos ambas no siento que tenga un gran poder mágico y tengo que comprobar quien llego a traspasar la barrera ''

Evangeline se puso de pie mientras Chachamaru le abría la puerta entonces ambas salieron y se dirigieron al bosque

-''parece que se escapó cuando nos vio salir vamos a seguirlo''

Ambas comenzaron a perseguir al intruso en poco tiempo lograron alcanzarlo por el tamaño parecía ser un niño

-''Chachamaru''

Chachamaru se adelantó y lo sujeto para que no escapara. Evangeline se cercó y era una niña tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y los ojos marrón rojizo llevaba puesto un vestido negro con mangas blancas y unos zapatos negros

-''¿una niña?''

-''¡ah! Suéltame'' la niña comenzó a forcejear sobre el agarre de Chachamaru

-''¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué estabas espiándonos?

La niña bajo la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio

-''mira tengo poca paciencia así que será mejor que respondas''

-''¡no quiero!''

Evangeline puso las manos en la cintura

-''parece que tendré que obligarte''

Entonces lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la niña

-''maestra parece que la asusto''

-''pero si no hice nada todavía''

-'' _sniff * sniff*_ so-soltadme''

Evangeline suspiro

-''bájala Chachamaru''

Chachamaru la bajo y puso una mano en su cabeza

-''no te preocupes no te haremos daño''

-''a ver niña dime tu nombre''

-''H-Hikari''

-''tu edad''

-''ci-cinco años''

-''¿Por qué estás aquí?''

-''estaba de paseo y me perdí'' las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos

-''¿y tus padres?''

-''no lo sé, yo…''

En ese momento Hikari se desmayó y Chachamaru la sujeto antes de que cayera al piso

-''ahora que hacemos maestra esta exhausta y parece que comenzara a llover pronto''

Evangeline miro el cielo y vio unas nubes negras acercándose

-''Tch que fastidio, de acuerdo la llevaremos a la cabaña''

Regresaron a la cabaña y Chachamaru coloco a Hikari en el sofá y trajo una almohada y una manta para que estuviera cómoda

-''puedes ir a hacer la cena yo la vigilare''

-''de acuerdo maestra''

-''ahora recoges niños perdidos maestra je je je''

Chachazero estaba sentada en su lugar habitual sobre un mueble en la sala

-''no es que quiera no podía dejarla tirada afuera''

-''que importa, sin duda se ha ablandado debe ser la edad je je je''

-''guarda silencio si no quieres que te arroje afuera con la lluvia''

Pasaron unos minutos Evangeline seguía leyendo su libro hasta que sintió que la niña comenzaba a despertar Hikari se sentó y se froto los ojos

-''¿Dónde estoy?''

-''en mi casa'' Evangeline cerro el libro y lo puso en la pequeña mesa que había frente al sofá

Hikari se sentó en el borde del sofá abrasando sus rodillas

-''así que ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-''estaba de paseo y me perdí''

-''una mocosa de paseo por Mahora sola me estas escondiendo algo ¿verdad?''

Hikari se sujetó más fuerte a sus piernas

-'' _bueno mientras no sea una amenaza lo demás no me importa''_ pensó Evangeline

-''bueno si no quieres contestar no lo hagas''

Luego se quedaron en silencio hasta que Chachamaru volvió

-''maestra la cena esta lista''

-''de acuerdo vamos a comer'' Evangeline miro a Hikari

-''no quiero comer''

Entonces su estómago comenzó a gruñir Hikari se ruborizo y miro hacia un lado

-''como quieras estaremos en la cocina''

Evangeline se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer

-''que piensa de todo esto maestra''

-''nos está ocultando algo importante pero no lo dirá''

-''la llevara con el director''

-''si, lo hare mañana temprano''

Evangeline miro la puerta de la cocina

-''deja de jugar y ven a comer niña''

Hikari asomo la cabeza por detrás de la puerta

-''ven a comer con nosotras Hikari'' Chachamaru le sonrió

Hikari corrió hacia donde se encontraban con esfuerzo logro subirse a la silla pero tuvo que arrodillarse para poder alcanzar la comida, Chachamaru puso frente a ella un plato de curry y un vaso de jugo Hikari comenzó a comer muy rápido

-''parece tener hambre'' dijo Evangeline

Hikari termino de comer dio las gracias por la comida y se corrió hacia el comedor

-''le cuesta expresarse''

-''usted es igual maestra''

-''fingiré que no escuche nada de eso Chachamaru''

Evangeline se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala entonces vio a Hikari en la misma posición en el borde del sofá

-''oye no tienes que tener miedo no voy a lastimarte''

Hikari vio a Evangeline en silencio mientras se dirigía a ella

-''ahora será mejor que tomes un baño, ¡Chachamaru!''

-''que necesita maestra'' Chachamaru salió de la cocina

-''llévatela, dale un baño y búscale ropa que le quede''

-''de acuerdo maestra''

-''vamos Hikari''

Hikari se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Evangeline

-''gracias por su amabilidad'' dijo mientras se inclinaba

Entonces tomo la mano de Chachamaru y se dirigieron al baño

-''es muy educada me recuerda al niño''

Evangeline continuo leyendo su libro sobre el sofá había comenzado a llover más fuerte y se comenzaban a escuchar los truenos luego de unos minutos Chachamaru regreso con Hikari traía un vestido negro con tirantes rojos

-''ya está lista maestra''

-''muy bien ahora me voy a dormir puedes retirarte tú también Chachamaru''

Evangeline se levantó del sofá y Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue

-''yo…'' dijo Hikari

-''tu dormirás aquí en el sofá''

-''me dan miedo los truenos''

-''¿y qué quieres que haga?''

-''puedo dormir contigo''

-''¡por supuesto que no, no creas que voy a ser amable contigo porque te dejo quedarte aquí mañana te llevare con el viejo para que vea que hacer contigo luego de eso ya no serás mi problema y lo que haga contigo no me interesa!''

Entonces Hikari comenzó a llorar

-'' _sniff*_ la-lamento molestar _sniff*_ pe-ro tengo mi-miedo'' Hikari se limpiaba las lágrimas con la las manos

-'' _genial ahora si le digo que pare se pondrá peor''_ pensó Evangeline mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos

Evangeline suspiro y puso una mano sobre su cabeza

-''de acuerdo te dejare dormir conmigo pero deja de llorar''

-''no vo-volverere _sniff*_ a verte _sniff*''_

-''tal vez me explique mal te llevare con una persona que conozco y veremos que pasara contigo de acuerdo''

-''está bien señorita…''

-''Evangeline puedes decirme Eva''

-''Eva-san''

-''de acuerdo vamos''

Ambas subieron las escaleras y dirigieron a la habitación cuando se acostaron en la cama Hikari se cubrió con las sabanas y abrazo a Evangeline

-''¿Qué haces?'' dijo Evangeline mientras destapaba a Hikari

-''los truenos, tengo miedo''

Entonces un fuerte trueno se escuchó y Hikari se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-''Tch no tengas miedo eso solo demostrara que eres débil''

Hikari abrazo a Evangeline que suspiro y la cubrió con la manta hasta los hombros entonces Hikari comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida

-''espero que encontremos a tus padres''

Entonces Evangeline se quedó dormida

 _ **continuara...**_


	5. Convivencia

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 5: Convivencia

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Evangeline se desperto se froto los ojos giro la cabeza y vio a Hikari que todavía estaba dormida junto a ella entonces se puso de pie salió de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

-''Eva-san''

Evangeline se dio la vuelta y vio a Hikari sentada frotándose los ojos

-''parece que ya despertaste bueno ahora bajaremos a desayunar seguro que Chachamaru ya hizo el desayuno''

Ambas bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina

-''buenos días maestra y buenos días Hikari''

-''buenos días'' dijeron juntas

Evangeline se dirigió a su silla mientras Chachamaru subió a Hikari a una silla que tenía un cojín

-''ahora si llego'' dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

-''lo puse para ti ayer vi que no alcanzabas''

-''gracias''

-''de nada Hikari'' Chachamaru le sonrió

-''puedes decirme Kari''

-''de acuerdo Kari''

Entonces comenzaron a desayunar

-''cuando terminemos iremos a ver al viejo''

-''¿el viejo?'' pregunto Hikari

-''si, es el director de la escuela cuando viene sin permiso debo avisarle es una molestia que deba ser yo la que avise de estas cosas''

Luego de desayunar salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela cuando llegaron fueron al despacho del director

Evangeline entro sin golpear y vio a Konoemon firmando unos papeles

-''oh evangeline no te esperaba, buenos días chachamaru''

-''buenos días director'' Chachamaru hizo una reverencia

-''¿Cómo han estado?''

-''basta de formalidades''

-''lo siento y a que se debe la visita''

-''ayer atrape un intruso cerca de la escuela y te la traje''

-''¿Dónde esta?'' konoemon emopezo a mirar hacia todos lados

-''cuanto mas te vas a ocultar detrás mio niña''

Hikari estaba escondida detrás de las piernas de evangeline asomo la cabeza y luego salio

-''es esta pequeña'' dijo konoemon claramente sorprendido

-''crees que me equivoco''

-''no solo estoy algo sorprendido ¿Cómo se llama?''

-''se llama Hikari y tiene 5 años'' dijo Chachamaru

-''¿y sus padres?''

-''no sabemos y ella tampoco parece saber'' dijo evangeline

Konoemon miro a Hikari se cruzó de brazos y se acarició la barba

-''creo que será mejor que la cuides por ahora''

-''¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!''

-''bueno creo se encariño contigo además ya se acostumbró a ti y a Chachamaru''

-''¡ERES IDIOTA TENGO CARA DE NIÑERA CREES QUE ES LO MEJOR DEJARLA CONMIGO ACABO DE RECUPERAR MIS PODERES Y SOY MAS PELIGROSA QUE ANTES! ¡CUIDALA TU!''

-''yo estoy muy ocupado, además no se ve que vaya darte problemas con todos los años que tienes creo que puedes con una niña''

-''¡CREES QUE MIENTRAS TENIA UNA RECOMPENZA Y LOS ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS ME PERSEGIAN TUVE TIEMPO PARA HACER DE NIÑERA!''

-''maestra debe calmarse''

Evangeline miro a Chachamaru que estaba junto a Hikari que miraba al piso con una expresión de tristeza

-''lo siento…''

Konoemon acerco a Hikari y puso una mano en su cabeza

-''no eres una molestia pequeña pero lo lamento como no hay nadie que pueda cuidarte tendremos que mandarte a un orfanato''

En ese momento evangeline sintió una gran ira en su interior la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar y el hielo comenzaba a cubrir las ventanas, evangeline se acercó a Konoemon y lo sujeto de la barba

-''maldito viejo crees que te permitiré hacer eso''

-''AHH! evangeline ten cuidado recuerda que soy un anciano''

-''maestra calmarse o lo dejara sin barba''

-''de acuerdo yo me hare cargo de ella''

Evangeline lo soltó se giró y se dirigió a la puerta

-''más te vale que no moleste o te harás cargo tú de ella''

Konoemon se puso de pie se acarició la barba y se acercó a Hikari

-''Hikari ¿estás de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron y asintió con la cabeza

-''ho ho ho parece que esta todo decidido te quedaras con evangeline y Chachamaru''

-''vamos Hikari'' evangeline se dirigía a la puerta

Hikari se paró frente a Konoemon y se inclino

-''muchas gracias''

-''ho ho ho que jovencita tan educada no fue nada''

Entonces salieron del despacho del director y Hikari estaba mirando a evangeline mientras caminaban

-''¿Qué pasa?''

-''eso fue increíble mamá puede hacer lo mismo con el hielo''

-''¿así que tu mamá tiene poderes mágicos?''

Hikari giro la cabeza evitando la pregunta de evangeline

-'' _parece que descubri algo, pero mepregunto porque me enoje tanto con lo que dijo el viejo es una niña que recién conozco''_ pensó evangeline

-''bueno parece que no hay nada más que hacer aquí Chachamaru yo la llevare a casa tu ve y cómprale todo lo que necesite cepillo de dientes, ropa y esas cosas''

-''de acuerdo maestra, pero puedo preguntarle algo''

-''¿Qué cosa?''

-''Negi-sensei no comenzara a vivir con nosotras a partir de hoy''

Evangeline se detuvo

-''creo que seremos cuatro por un tiempo''

-''¿Negi?'' pregunto Hikari

-''es... bueno…''

Hikari se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba

-''tu novio''

-''s-si'' dijo evangeline con un leve tinte rosado en su rostro

* * *

Chachamaru se encontraba haciendo las compras de las cosas de Hikari

-''ya tengo el cepillo de dientes infantil ahora voy por la ropa''

Mientras Chachamaru buscaba la ropa que le pudiera quedar a Hikari no vio que Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna se acercaban a ella

-''¿Chachamaru? Dijo Konoka

Chachamaru giro la cabeza

-''oh buenas tardes''

-''¿también vienes de compras?'' pregunto Setsuna

-''me lo ordeno la maestra''

-''no creo que a evangeline le quede eso'' dijo Asuna señalando la ropa que tenía en la mano

-''no, esto es para Hikari''

-''¿Hikari?''

-''es alguien que está cuidando la maestra ahora si me disculpan debo irme adiós''

Chachamaru se fue dejándolas allí

-''evangeline cuidando a alguien'' dijo Asuna

-''además las cosas eran para un niño'' dijo Setsuna

-''ahora que lo pienso ¿Negi-kun no se mudaba hoy con evangeline?''

-''tal vez él sabe algo'' dio Asuna observando la dirección en la que se fue Chachamaru

* * *

Evangeline se encontraba en su casa sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro Hikari estaba observando todos los peluches que tenia

-''tienes muchos''

-''ten cuidado de no romperlos''

Entonces Hikari vio una muñeca sentada sobre un mueble cuando se acerco y estaba a punto de tocarla

-''ni se te ocurra tocarme niña inmunda''

-''ha-hablo la muñeca hablo''

-''así es y no acerques tu sucias manos''

-''déjala Chachazero''

-''¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?''

-''se quedara aquí por un tiempo''

-''sin duda se ha ablandado''

-''¡oye el viejo me lo encargo!''

-''ahora tendrá dos niños viviendo con usted je je je''

Evangeline iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Chachamaru

-''maestra ya regrese y tengo todo lo que me pidió''

-''muy bien''

-''¿qué es todo esto?'' pregunto Hikari

-''como no sabemos dónde están tus padres y te quedaras aquí decidí que necesitaras ropa entre otras cosas''

-''muchas gracias''

-''como sea''

Entonces evangeline se dirigió al sofá para continuar con su libro mientras Chachamaru fue a preparar la cena y Hikari miraba fijamente a Chachazero

-''mocosa ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás observándome?''

-''seguro llamaste su atención'' dijo evangeline

Hikari se acercó a Chachazero y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

-''niña agradece que no puedo moverme sino ya habrías perdido esa mano''

-''voy a buscar algo a mi habitación vigílala Chachazero y si sucede algo llama a Chachamaru''

Evangeline ya había subido las escaleras

-''ahora soy su niñera debería empalarla''

-''¿empalar?'' pregunto Hikari

-''talvez pueda enseñarte algunas cosas niña je je je''

Entonces tocaron la puerta y Chachamaru fue a atender abrió y del otro lado estaba Negi con unas cajas flotando detrás de el

-''buenas noches Negi-sensei''

-''buenas noches Chachamaru''

-''pase por favor''

Negi entro a la casa seguido por cuatro cajas detrás de el

-''la maestra esta ariba''

-''de acuerdo la esperare''

Negi sintió que lo observaban se giró y allí estaba Hikari asomando la cabeza detrás del sofá observándolo

-'' _debe ser por quien me pregunto Asuna esta tarde''_ pensó Negi

-''Chachamaru y esa niña''

-''bueno es…''

-''la hija de la maestra'' dijo Chachazero

-''¡QUE! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-''Negi-sensei se está equí…''

Chachamaru intento interferir pero fue interrumpida por Chachazero

-''bueno la magia hace grandes cosas, la maestra tenía ganas de ser madre y como tú todavía tienes tu "amiguito" pequeño hizo a la niña con magia y ahora que están juntos eso quiere decir que eres padre je je je''

Negi miraba a Hikari en estado de shock entonces evangeline bajo por las escaleras

-''ya llegaste'' dijo con una sonrisa

Negi salio del shock y miro a evangeline

-''ah, ho-hola Eva''

-''¿Qué sucede?

-''bueno conocí a la niña debiste decirme que querías ser madre''

-''espera ¿Qué?''

-''me impresionas que la hicieras con magia''

-''un momento ¿en que estas…''

-''en todo caso no tengo nada en contra…''

Negi fue interrumpido cuando evangeline le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndole caer al piso

-''Ahhh! Eso dolió ¿Por qué lo hiciste eso?'' dijo Negi frotándose el rostro

-''primero: no puedes crear una niña con magia no importa lo poderoso que seas

Segundo: esta niña ingreso a los terrenos de la escuela sin permiso la encontré y como no hay quien se encargue de ella el viejo me dijo que lo hiciera yo

Tercero: ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso de que quiero ser madre ahora?!''

-''je je je que lastima pensé que se pondría enojado o depresivo aunque lo del puñetazo no estuvo mal'

Evangeline se giró hacia Chachazero con una mirada de sed de sangre y su voz era siniestra

-''Chachazero…''

-''no es mi culpa que el mocoso sea tan inocente je je je''

-''iré a calentar la cena debe haberse enfriado'' dijo Chachamaru

Negi se puso de pie con un leve rubor en el rostro

-''lamento la confusión'' dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''no importa, aunque debes dejar de ser tan inocente y sin duda obtendré mi recompensa por lo que me hiciste pasar''

Evangeline sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y Negi sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral

-''en cuanto a ti'' dijo Evangeline mirando a Chachazero

-''parece que me llegó la hora''

Negi interrumpió a evangeline

-''Eva donde quieres que ponga mis cosas''

Evangeline miro a Negi

-''bueno hay una pequeña habitación vacía puedes dejarlas allí y usarla como estudio''

-''y mi habitación''

-''obviamente dormirás conmigo''

Negi se ruborizo hasta las orejas

-''es-estas segura''

-''tienes miedo que me aproveche de ti'' evangeline le sonrió

Entonces evangeline sintió que algo se sujetaba de sus piernas bajo la mirada y vio a Hikari detrás de ella que observaba a Negi

-''Eva ella es…''

-''bueno como te dije el viejo me dijo que la cuidara es tímida con las personas que no conoce y tiene la manía de esconderse detrás de mí''

Negi miro a Hikari y puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura y le sonrió

-''hola lamento no haberme presentado me llamo Negi ¿y tú?''

Hikari se separó de evangeline y observo a Negi

-''soy Hikari es un placer''

-''que escena más tierna, solo falta que diga –yo soy tu padre-'' dijo Chachazero mientras reía

Entonces Chachamaru entro a la sala

-''maestra la cena ya está lista''

-''de acuerdo ahora vamos''

Entonces se dirigieron a la cocina

-''parece que hoy no era mi día''

-''tienes suerte que Negi-sensei te salvara no deberías provocar a la maestra''

-''lo sé, pero es muy divertido je je je''

Mientras comían estaban en silencio hasta que Negi hablo

-''entonces ¿dónde encontraste a Hikari?''

-''estaba espiando afuera de la casa el otro día''

-''Hikari ¿Dónde están tus padres y quiénes son?''

Hikari dejo de comer y miro hacia el suelo

-''siempre se pone así cuando le pregunto pero no te preocupes nos lo dirá con el tiempo'' dijo evangeline

Luego de cenar se dirigieron hacia el comedor

-''Chachamaru cuando termines con los platos puedes ir a descansar por hoy''

-''entendido maestra''

-''ahora vamos a dormir en cuanto a ti niña…''

Evangeline busco a Hikari y cuando se dio cuenta ya había subido las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación

-''Tch, esa mocosa''

-''parece que quiere dormir contigo no te preocupes puedo dormir en el sofá'' dijo Negi con una sonrisa

-''no, tu dormirás conmigo además aunque duermas aquí seguro iras a mi cama luego''

Negi se ruborizo

Ambos subieron a la habitación y vieron que Hikari ya estaba durmiendo en el centro de la cama

-''parece que estaba cansada''

-''Tch da igual ¿y tú piyama?''

-''debe estar en una de las cajas aunque no recuerdo cual''

-''bueno entonces duerme así''

Evangeline comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el piyama Negi se ruborizo y se dio la vuelta

-''no me digas que te avergüenzas después de todas las mujeres que debes haber visto desnudas hace días''

-''e-ese no era yo ¡estaba siendo controlado!''

-''no grites o se despertara''

Entonces evangeline termino y ambos se metieron en la cama Negi del lado derecho de Hikari y evangeline del lado izquierdo

-''buenas noches Eva''

-''buenas noches''

Ambos se durmieron y luego de unas horas Negi se despertó cuando sintió que algo se movía bajo las sabanas cuando las levanto vio a Hikari aun dormida pero con lágrimas en los ojos

-'' _sniff*…sniff*…_ Papá… _sniff*…_ mamá''

Negi comenzó a moverla un poco para que despertara entonces abrió los ojos

-'' _sniff* ¿_ q-que pa-paso?''

-''parece que has tenido una pesadilla''

Entonces Hikari se acerco a Negi y lo abrazo con fuerza Negi comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras intenetaba consolarla

-''mmm ¿Qué pasa ahora?'' pregunto evangeline medio dormida

-''parece que Hikari tuvo una pesadilla''

-''solo ha sido un sueño'' dijo Negi mientras continuaba acariciándole la cabeza

-''si claro en este momento debe haber alguien matando a las personas que te importan je je je'' grito chachazero desde el piso de abajo

Cuando la Hikari escucho a Chachazero comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-'' _como hizo para escuchar lo que hablamos''_ pensó Negi

-''Chachazero cuando te ponga las manos encima…''

-''buaaaa''

-''¡Negi has algo para que deje de llorar!''

-''¿qué quieres que haga?''

-''no sé lo que sea''

-''bueno cuando era más joven y tenía una pesadilla mi hermana me cantaba así que porque no lo intentas Eva''

-''eres idiota o que, piensas que puedo cantarle''

-''para mi es más tranquilo dejarla llorar je je je''

Hikari comenzó a llorar más fuerte

-''qui-quiero _sniff*_ a mis papás _sniff*''_

-''niña debes dejar de llorar ¿Cómo puedes llorar por un sueño?''

-''bueno tiene cinco años Eva es normal…''

Evangeline miro a Negi claramente enfadada

-''mejor me callo'' dijo Negi

Evangeline dio un suspiro puso una mano en la mejilla de Hikari mientras le quitaba las lagrimas

-''no llores, no te pasara nada estamos aquí para protegerte, y sobre tus padres lo hablaremos con calma luego''

Hikari abrazo fuertemente a Evangeline que comenzó a cantar una nana para calmarla. Entonces Hikari dejo de llorar y miro a evangeline con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas

-''mamá _sniff*_ me canta _sniff*_ esa canción''

Luego de unos minutos Hikari comenzó a bostezar y se durmió abrazando a evangeline

-''ya era hora'' dijo evangeline

Negi miraba a evangeline fijamente

-''¿Qué pasa?''

-''tienes una hermosa voz''

-''quieres que te tire por la ventana'' dijo evangeline ruborizada

Negi sonrió y se recostó de nuevo y entonces los dos se durmieron de nuevo

 _ **continuara...**_


	6. Cuidados Nocturnos

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 6: Cuidados Nocturnos

 ** _Al otro día_**

Chachamaru fue hacia la habitación de Evangeline para despertarla

-''maestra ya es de día''

-''dame más tiempo Chachamaru ayer no dormir por culpa de la niña''

-''pero el desayuno ya está listo''

-''hoy no hay clases''

-''maestra son las 10:30''

-''mmm ¿Qué pasa?'' pregunto Negi frotándose los ojos

Se sentó y miro el reloj que había en la mesita de luz de su lado

-''buenos días, parece que es hora de levantarnos'' dijo Negi

-''¡que molestia!''

Luego de despertar a Hikari se prepararon y bajaron para desayunar

-''Eva dentro de unos minutos voy a buscar alunas cosas que me olvide en la habitación de Asuna y Konoka cuando regrese empezare a acomodar todo''

-''no tardes esta tarde rengo una sorpresa para ti'' Evangeline le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-'' _esa sonrisa no me gusta''_ pensó Negi

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron al comedor y mientras Evangeline leía un libro en el sofá como siempre Negi jugaba con Hikari le contaba algunas historias de cuando tenía su edad y estaba en Inglaterra entonces escucharon que golpeaban la puerta

-''quien puede ser que yo recuerde no tengo visitas hoy'' dijo Evangeline con enojo

-''yo voy'' dijo Negi levantando a Hikari en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Cuando abrió allí estaban Asuna y Konoka

-''Asuna, Konoka ''

-''buenos días Negi''

-''buenos días Negi-kun''

Entonces ambas vieron a Hikari en brazos de Negi

-'' _una niña que_ _no conozco_ , _tiene el cabello de evangeline, los ojos de Negi, ropa como evangeline, Negi y evangeline son pareja ahora''_ pensó Asuna

-''¡tan rápido!'' grito Asuna

-''que sucede'' dijo Evangeline mientras se dirigía a la puerta solo para ver a Asuna y Konoka

-'' _otra vez tendré que explicar todo''_ pensó con disgusto

Luego de unos minutos de explicar todo a Asuna y Konoka todos se encontraban sentados en la sala

-''ya veo el abuelo te pidió que cuidaras a Hikari-chan'' dijo Konoka

-''lo siento me confundí'' dijo Asuna frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''dios que pasa con ustedes, porque no piensan un poco no puedo parir un niño de la noche a la mañana''

-''bueno es que nos sorprendió además se parecen mucho'' dijo Konoka

-''Asuna ¿Por qué han venido?''

-''bueno estábamos aburridas y como te olvidaste algunas cosas te las trajimos'' Asuna le entrego una caja a Negi

-''muchas gracias ¿y chamo?''

-''aun no encontramos a ese armiño pervertido'' dijo Asuna con disgusto

-''¿quieres que ese animal viva aquí? Pregunto evangeline claramente enojada

-''no puedo abandonar a chamo-kun además soy el único que puede controlarlo bueno más o menos''

-''como sea, ve a acomodar tus cosas quiero hablar en privado con Honya y Kagurazaka''

-''de acuerdo''

Negi salio de la sala y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que sería su estudio

-''¿Qué sucede Eva-chan?''

-''tengo un favor que pedirles'' Evangeline miro a Hikari

* * *

Negi había terminado de acomodar sus cosas miro por la ventana que había en la habitación y se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba ocultando

-''ya es tan tarde, ni siquiera me di cuenta''

Negi salio de la habitación y se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas la única luz que había era proporcionada por el atardecer que se filtraba por las ventana logro ver que de la habitación de Evangeline salia una luz

-'' _seguro están allí''_ pensó Negi

Cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de unas velas perfumadas

-''hasta que por fin vienes''

Negi se dio la vuelta y vio a Evangeline en su forma adulta con un camisón negro que apenas llegaba a los muslos Negi se ruborizo

-''E-Eva ¿Por qué llevas eso?''

-''bueno ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y no puedo soportarlo más''

Evangeline empujo a Negi a la cama

-''vamos a tener sexo'' dijo evangeline con una sonrisa

-''pero que…''

Negi no pudo terminar de hablar porque Evangeline lo beso era un beso apasionado entonces metió su lengua en la boca de Negi que se sorprendió por sus acciones y sintió que Evangeline le hacía tragar algo cuando lo hizo se transformó en su versión mayor luego se separaron

-''¿Qué me diste Eva?''

-''no podemos hacerlo contigo con tu cuerpo de 10 años''

Evangeline comenzó a besar su cuello rozándole con los colmillos Negi sintió un escalofrió tomo sus hombros y la separo de el

-''espera ¿y los demás?''

-''Chachamaru esta con Hakase en una revisión y Chachazero esta donde no puede molestarnos''

-''¿y Hikari?''

-''le pedí a Kagurazaka y a Honya que la cuidaran por nosotros aunque no les dije que era para esto''

-''ya-ya veo''

-''así que por esta noche estamos solo tú y yo''

Evangeline se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa Negi se ruborizo pero no podía aportar la mirada de evangeline cada uno de sus movimientos como la luz de las velas iluminaba su curvas perfectas cuando termino se paró frente a el completamente desnuda

-''¿Cuánto más planeas seguir vestido?''

Negi se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse cuando termino se enfrentó a evangeline aunque sus manos estaban temblando entonces vio como evangeline puso una mano sobre las suyas

-''¿estas nervioso niño?''

-''bueno es mi primera vez''

Evangeline se acercó hacia el oído de Negi y le susurro

-''también es mi primera vez''

Negi miro con sorpresa a Evangeline

-''¿sorprendido de que pudiera conservar mi castidad por 600 años?''

Negi se inclinó y comenzó a besar a evangeline con pasión entonces la empujo a la cama sin romper el beso luego comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que salieran suaves gemidos de la boca de evangeline

Entonces se dirigió hacia sus pechos y sujeto su pecho izquierdo mientras comenzó a succionar del derecho evangeline gemía por la excitación

-'' _mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta ¿cómo es que sé qué hacer? Deben ser los recuerdos que tiene mi cuerpo de cuando era controlado por la magia Erebea'' pensó Negi_

Negi dejo su pecho y se trasladó al otro cuando termino se dirigió a su rostro y comenzó a besarla de nuevo Evangeline se giró quedando ella en la parte superior

-''no puedo ser yo la única que disfrute ¿verdad?''

Evangeline observo a Negi su cuerpo tonificado decorado por las cicatrices de sus batallas y entrenamientos con los dedos comenzó a trazarlas haciendo que Negi sintiera escalofrío debido a su toque

-'' _ha pasado por mucha a pesar de ser tan joven, aunque sea por unas horas haremos que nuestro pasado no importe nada''_ pensó evangeline

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar a Negi mientras frotaba sus cuerpos

-''ma-maestra'' Negi gimió

Evangeline sonrió al ver como la llamaba así después de tanto tiempo, se enderezo y puso la punta en su entrada

-''ahora vamos a empezar Negi''

Comenzó a bajar por su erección hasta que estaba completamente dentro de ella Negi levanto la cabeza y vio la sangre

-''Eva ¿estás bien?'' dijo con preocupación

-''sí, estoy bien solo duele un poco''

Negi se sentó y la abrazo con fuerza y luego comenzaron a besarse pero esta vez era un beso más suave mostrando los sentimientos de amor que tenían ambos

Evangeline comenzó a moverse mientras subía y bajaba por la erección de Negi ambos gemían y sumergiéndose en las sensaciones y el calor que ambos se proporcionaban Negi sujeto las caderas de evangeline y comenzó a seguir su ritmo

-''Ahhh… Ahhh… Negi… más rápido''

Negi llevo la boca hacia sus pechos y comenzó a succionarlos evangeline arqueo la espalda cuando sintió que mordía su pezón Negi termino y la miro a los ojos Evangeline se deslizo hacia su cuello clavo sus colmillos y comenzó a beber su sangre

-''¡Eva!'' gimió Negi

Luego de unos minutos evangeline dejo de morder su cuello y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo

-''Eva voy a…''

-''si yo también''

Ambos comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo hasta que no pudieron aguantar más y llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo

-''¡EVANGELINE!''

-''¡NEGI!''

Se desplomaron en la cama intentando recuperar el aliento evangeline se recostó sobre el pecho de Negi y subió las sabanas para cubrirlos ambos comenzaron a sentir sueño

-''Te Amo Evangeline'' dijo Negi en un susurro y luego se durmió

Evangeline sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Negi se acurruco más contra su cuerpo y también se durmió

* * *

 ** _Unas horas antes en la habitación de Asuna y Konoka_**

Asuna y Konoka llegaron a su habitación con Hikari

-''bien pasa Hikari'' Konoka le abrió la puerta para que pasara

Hikari entro y comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones

-''no creía que Eva nos pidiera que la cuidáramos'' dijo Asuna

-''bueno dijo que quería enseñarle un hechizo muy peligroso a Negi-kun y como Chachamaru no podía encargarse de Hikari nos lo pidió a nosotras'' dijo Konoka con una sonrisa

-''eso es lo extraño ¿no podía esperar otro día?''

-''te preocupas demasiado Asuna mira como nos confundimos esta mañana''

-''puedes que tenga razón''

-''parece que regresaron chicas'' dijo chamo saliendo del cajón de ropa interior de Asuna

-''¡maldito pervertido!''

Asuna intento sujetar a chamo que la esquivo observo a Hikari y se dirigio a Konoka

-''oh, ¿Quién es la niña?''

-''Eva-san nos pidió que la cuidemos''

Hikari vio a chamo entonces corrió a hacia él lo sujeto y lo abrazo fuertemente

-''¡chamo!''

-''ja, soy irresistible para mujeres y niños''

-''chamo soy yo Kari''

-''¿te conozco?'' dijo chamo confundido

-''no… me recuerdas'' las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos

-''¡¿Qué les hiciste!?'' grito Asuna

-''¡nada ni siquiera sé quién es!''

-''tal vez tenía una mascota como tú'' dijo Konoka

-''¡imposible soy único!''

Konoka se acercó a Hikari y puso una mano en su cabeza

-''no te preocupes Hikari seguro luego se acordara de ti ¿sí?''

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y Konoka la levanto en sus brazos

-''aunque no es raro hasta dijo tu nombre'' cuestiono Asuna

Todos se encontraban pensando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien que golpeaba su puerta Konoka se dirigio a abrirla con Hikari aun en sus brazos cuando la abrió vieron a Setsuna del otro lado

-''set-chan viniste''

-''claro siempre estaré disponible para usted ojou-sama''

-''te dije que me diga Konoka ''

-''lo siento, ¿Quién es ella?'' pregunto mirando a Hikari

-''ella es Hikari es la niña que está cuidando Evangeline hoy no podía hacerse cargo de ella así que nos lo pidió a nosotras''

-''hola Hikari soy Setsuna es un placer''

-''es un placer, pueden decirme Kari'' Hikari miro a Konoka

-''eres tan linda'' Konoka frotaba su mejilla con la de Hikari

-''para que me llamaste Konoka''

-''bueno como estamos cuidando a Hikari pensé que sería divertido que vinieras, también puedes quedarte a dormir set-chan''

-''d-de acuerdo''

Entraron y vieron a Asuna discutiendo con chamo

-''¡te iras con Negi mañana!''

-''no quiero tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme Evangeline quiero decir tengo miedo de lo que puede hacerle a Aniki''

-''sabes que están en una relación no le hará nada''

-''si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra tal vez está esperando la oportunidad para dejarlo seco y luego sigo yo''

-''eso no es cierto ni quieres irte porque sabes que no podrás meterte entre la ropa interior de Evangeline''

-''vamos Asuna y chamo dejen de pelear''

Konoka bajo a Hikari que corrió hacia chamo y comenzó a jugar con el''

-''bueno vamos a preparar la cena''

-''le ayudo ojou-sama''

-''gracia set-chan''

-''no se para que se preocupan mucho por encontrar a alguien para ti Konoka al final elegirás a Setsuna'' dijo chamo con una sonrisa''

-''¡QUE!''

-''no tendría problema con eso'' Konoka abrazo a Setsuna

-''o-ojou-sama'' Setsuna estaba completamente roja

-''deja a Setsuna en paz armiño pervertido''

Luego de preparar la cena chamo comenzó a jugar con Hikari con una pequeña pelota cuando chamo golpeo accidentalmente el techo haciendo que callera un poco de polvo que se metió en la nariz de Hikari

-''Kari ¿estás bien?''

Las tres se acercaron a ella

-''estoy… ACHOO!''

En ese momento un gran viento les arranco la ropa a todas dejándolas completamente desnudas chamo estaba teniendo una gran hemorragia nasal al verlas

-''¿Qué paso?'' pregunto Konoka

-''esto es peor que Negi'' grito asuna

-''¿esto lo hizo Kari?'' pregunto Setsuna

Todos vieron a Hikari que fue a buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz

-''¿Quién es esta niña?'' pregunto chamo

Luego de que todas se cambiaran de ropa y mantuvieran a Hikari lejos de cualquier cosa que la hiciera estornudar

-''bueno me voy a dormir'' dijo chamo metiéndose en el cajón de la ropa interior de Asuna

-''nosotras también'' Konoka había visto a Hikari frotándose los ojos

-''entonces Kari dormirá con asuna y set-chan conmigo''

-''se-segura ojou-sama'' dijo Setsuna ruborizada

-''claro no hay problema''

-''además yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir con Negi así que esto no es problema'' dijo Asuna

Todos se dirigieron hacia las camas

-''es como cuando éramos pequeñas ¿no set-chan?''

-''s-si, bu-buenas noches Konoka''

-''buenas noches set-chan'' dijo Konoka con una sonrisa''

Ambas se durmieron pero en la cama de arriba Asuna se dio cuenta que hikari se cubrió con las sabanas

-''¿estás bien Kari?'' Asuna destapo a Hikari que estaba triste

-''quiero a Eva y Negi''

-''no te preocupes es solo por esta noche mañana les hare prometer que dormirán contigo todas las noches a partir de ahora ¿sí?''

Hikari asintió y abrazo fuertemente a asuna y comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se durmió''

-'' _se parece tanto a Negi''_ pensó asuna antes de dormir

 ** _continuara..._**

 **gracias Tojaka por el apoyo que me ayuda a seguir con esta historia**


	7. Revelaciones (parte 1)

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 7: Revelaciones (parte 1)

 ** _Al otro día en la casa de Evangeline_**

Los rayos del sol y la brisa de la mañana hicieron que Negi se despertara abrió los ojos y se los froto unos segundos se dio cuenta que había vuelto a su forma normal giro la cabeza al sentir un poco de peso de su lado derecho y vio a Evangeline también en su forma normal que lo abrazaba fuertemente inconscientemente con su mano acaricio su mejilla

-''si quieres hacer lo de anoche por mí no hay problema'' Evangeline con una sonrisa abría los ojos

-''¡estas despierta!, no me des esos sustos''

-''bueno vamos a levantarnos Chachamaru ya debe haber regresado''

-''de acuerdo''

Negi se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa hasta que sintió la mirada fija de Evangeline

-''¿Qué pasa?''

-''se encogió un poco'' Evangeline miro su entrepierna mientras reía

-''E-Eva eso no es gracioso'' Negi estaba rojo mientras se cubría con las manos

Luego de vestirse ambos bajaron y vieron a Chachamaru conversando con Chachazero

-''buenos días'' dijo Negi con una sonrisa

Chachamaru los vio y se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente ruborizada

-''bu-buenos días Ne-Negi-sensei, M-Maestra''

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto Evangeline

-''Na-nada voy a terminar el desayuno'' Chachamaru corrió hacia la cocina

-''tan inocente la pobre je je je''

-''Chachazero… ¿Qué le dijiste?'' pregunto Evangeline molesta

-''nada, solo que ayer cuando estuvieron solos tuvieron sexo como conejos en celo y luego de hacerlo en el piso de arriba bajaron y comenzaron a correr desnudos y cada vez que el mocoso te atrapaba lo hacían en el piso o contra la pared mientras la maestra gritaba ¡DIOS MAS DURO! o ¡ERES UN SEMENTAL! y mi favorita ¡LA TIENES COMO UN CABALLO! Y también las distintas posiciones como el perrito, la vaquera, la carretilla entre otras aunque parece que su robótica y virgen mente no lo soporto je je je''

Negi estaba rojo a mas no poder Evangeline tenía una gran aura oscura a su alrededor

-'' **Chachazero…"** dijo con voz siniestra

-''si maestra''

Evangeline sujeto a Chachazero de la cabeza y la arrojo por la ventana

-''maldita muñeca''

-''¿pensé que dijiste que no se enteraría?'' Negi seguía rojo

-''no, dije que no nos molestaría nunca dije que no escucharía, ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con Chachamaru'' Evangeline estaba más calmada

-''de acuerdo''

-''tengo que decirle que valla por la niña''

-''espera, yo iré tengo que comprar algo así que la llevare conmigo y luego regresaremos''

-''como quieras'' Evangeline se dirigio a la cocina''

 ** _Luego de unas horas_**

Evangeline se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Chachamaru preparaba el té entonces escucho que la puerta se abrió

-''ya regresamos''

Hikari entro corriendo con Chachazero en los brazos

-''¿Por qué la metes adentro?'' pregunto Evangeline molesta

-''estaba tirada afuera'' respondió Hikari

Hikari puso a Chachazero en el mismo lugar de siempre y le quito las hojas del cabello

-''ya está'' dijo hikari con una sonrisa

-''que vergüenza tener que ser ayudada por una mocosa''

Evangeline sonrió ante la miseria de Chachazero y regreso a su libro hasta que vio a Negi junto con asuna, Konoka y Setsuna que traían una caja de una televisión pantalla plana

-''¿y eso?'' pregunto Evangeline

-''es una televisión maestra creo que pasa mucho tiempo encerrada je je je'' respondió Chachazero

-''¡ya se lo que es! Quiero saber ¿Por qué traen eso?''

-''Negi la compro para Hikari'' respondió Asuna

-''bueno creo que hikari se aburre un poco así que la compre junto con un DVD para que vea una o dos películas de vez en cuando además sería una distracción aparte de jugar afuera y tener esas raras conversaciones con Chachazero''

-''vamos Eva-chan hazlo por Kari'' dijo Konoka

-''más te vale que no se ponga molesta niño'' Eva cruzo las piernas sobre el sofá y volvió a leer su libro

Negi sonrió y junto con las demás comenzaron a conectar la televisión con el DVD Chachamaru también les ayudo luego de traer el té, Hikari eligió una película y decidieron sentarse para verla todos juntos hikari corrió hacia Evangeline y se sentó en sus piernas

-''¿Qué haces niña?''

-''cuando vemos películas mamá me deja sentarme así con ella''

-''Tch''

Negi sonrió y se sentó junto a Evangeline todos comenzaron a ver la película, en un momento Evangeline dejo de leer y comenzó a ver la película también luego de un rato apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Negi mientras sostenía a Hikari en sus piernas

-''Ojou-sama ¿Qué hace?'' Setsuna había visto a Konoka tomando fotos con su celular

-''es que parecen una familia feliz y quería inmortalizar el momento set-chan''

Cuando la película termino las chicas se habían despedido pero antes de irse Asuna les conto a Evangeline y a Negi lo que sucedió la noche anterior en su habitación esto dejo a Evangeline pensando cuando volvieron al sofá vieron a Hikari hablando con Chachazero y chamo''

-''¿te quedas chamo-kun?''

-''mi deber es estar a su lado Aniki''

-''si tocas mi ropa te convertiré en una paleta de hielo''

-''s-si''

Evangeline tomo a hikari en sus brazos y la puso en el sofá para qué se enfrentara a ellos

-''ahora nos dirás la verdad sobre tus padres, como llegaste aquí y quien eres''

Hikari miro al suelo sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello

-''¡respóndeme!'' Evangeline comenzó a molestarse

-''mamá me dijo no debo decirle mi nombre o lo que soy a los demás porque me pueden hacer daño'' respondio con lágrimas en los ojos

Negi puso una rodilla en el piso y una mano sobre la cabeza de Hikari

-''Hikari si no nos dices no podemos ayudarte a volver con tus padres, te juro que no dejare que nada te suceda''

-''¿en serio iré con mamá y papá?''

-''si, encontraremos la forma''

Hikari suspiro miro a evangeline y Negi

-''mamá dijo hibrido''

-''¿de qué?'' pregunto Evangeline

-''s-shinso''

Evangeline y Negi intercambiaron una mirada

-''Aunque seas un hibrido debes tener que beber sangre'' dijo Evangeline

-''mamá me da de su sangre''

-''¿dónde vives?''

-''en Mahora''

-''pero esto es Mahora'' dijo Negi

-''es distinto'' dijo Hikari

Evangeline se acercó a Hikari y la miro a los ojos

-''niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?''

-''e-es Hikari Springfield McDowell''

Evangeline y Negi se miraron en estado de shock

-''e-eso si-significa que es''

-''si, eso es''

-''Hikari ahora nos dirás como llegaste aquí'' dijo Evangeline

-''está bien''

 ** _Nueve años en el futuro_**

Mahora en había cambiado con los años la clase 3-A se había graduado pero todos seguían en contacto en el bosque de Mahora estaba un hombre de 20 años con el cabello rojizo con negro atado en la parte de atrás vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones y zapatos negros se encontraba buscando algo

-''¡Hikari! ¡¿Dónde estás?!''

-''Aniki''

El hombre vio a un armiño de color blanco se subía a su hombro

-''chamo-kun ¿la encontraste?''

-''no, debemos buscar en otro lugar del bosque''

-''solo le quite la mirada de encima 2 segundos''

-''no te preocupes Aniki la encontraremos''

-''vamos a buscar en otra zona antes de que Eva se entere y me mate por perder a nuestra hija''

* * *

En otra zona del bosque se encontraba una niña de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos marrón rojizo con un vestido negro con mangas blancas y un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca

-''¿dónde está papá? Perseguí a un grupo de mariposas y luego cuando me voltee ya no estaba, papá **_sniff*_** ¿dónde estás?''

Cuando estaba por comenzar a llorar un fuerte viento se llevó su sombrero

-''¡mi sombrero!''

Hikari corrió tras el sombrero hasta que se atoro en la punta de rama de un árbol entonces comenzó a escalarlo hasta que llego a la orilla de la rama

-''debo alcanzarlo es el regalo de mamá''

Extendió el brazo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo la rama se rompió y Hikari callo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe hasta que sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban cuando abrió los ojos vio a Negi que le sonrió junto con chamo en su hombro

-''por poco'' dijo chamo limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-''¡PAPÁ!''

Hikari abrazo a Negi y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

-''ya está mi niña, todo está bien'' Negi acaricio su cabeza

Cuando hikari se calmó recordó porque se había subido al árbol

-''mi sombrero''

-''este'' dijo chamo mostrándole el sombrero a hikari

-''gracias chamo''

-''ahora vamos a casa ya fueron suficientes emociones, además tu madre debe estar esperándonos''

-''si'' Hikari asintió

-''Hikari… esto que paso queda entre nosotros tres ¿sí?''

-''¿Por qué?''

-''bueno porque si mamá se entera puede enojarse mucho con papá'' dijo Negi

-'' _puede matar a papá''_ pensó chamo

-''está bien''

Negi se fue con Hikari en sus brazos hasta que llegaron a una gran cabaña cuando entraron fueron recibidos por una robot con cabello corto y traje de maid era más pequeña que Chachamaru

-''bienvenido amo''

-''ya llegamos, por cierto no me digas amo me pone incomodo''

-''lo lamento'' se inclino

-''por fin regresan''

Vieron Evangeline bajando por las escaleras en su forma adulta cuando Negi cumplió los 15 mantuvo esa forma desde entonces, Negi coloco a hikari en el suelo que corrió hacia Evangeline que se arrodillo y la sujeto en sus brazos

-''te divertiste hija''

-''si, vi muchos animales y un grupo de mariposas''

-''ya veo ¿todo estuvo bien?''

-''si, nadie estuvo en peligro mortal'' dijo chamo

Negi miro a chamo

-''ah si, bueno que extraño porque mande una de mis marionetas a buscarlos y me entere de que Hikari se subió sola a un árbol y se cayó'' dijo Evangeline mirando a Negi

-''bu-bueno... lo siento fue mi culpa me distraje un minuto y desapareció''

-''pero Aniki la salvo a tiempo''

-''chamo-kun no tengo excusas fue mi culpa Eva''

-''está bien''

-''¿enserio?'' preguntaron chamo y Negi juntos

-''si, llegaste a tiempo y ella esta ilesa así que dejaremos esta charla para la noche''

-''¿la noche?'' pregunto Negi

Evangeline le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos

-'' _esto me va doler''_ pensó Negi

-''bueno ahora vamos Nagi debe estarnos esperando junto con los demás''

-''¿iremos a ver a oji-san?''

-''si hija'' Evangeline con una sonrio

 _ **continuara...**_


	8. Revelaciones (parte 2)

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 8: Revelaciones (parte 2)

 _Continua la historia antes de que Hikari llegara a Mahora_

Entonces salieron de la casa cuando llegaron a la casa de Nagi que estaba cerca de Mahora allí se encontraban Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kotaro, Natsumi, Albireo, Rankan, Eishun y Fate

-''por fin llegan'' dijo Nagi desde el sofá

-''hola papá''

-''hola ha pasado tiempo'' dijo Rankan con una sonrisa

-''muy poco para mi gusto'' dijo Evangeline

-''no seas fría Kitty'' dijo Albireo

-''tú eres al que nunca quiero volver a ver pervertido''

Asuna se acercó a Negi

-''hola Negi''

-''hola Asuna ha pasado mucho tiempo''

-''y que lo digas por fin puedo tomare un día libre de todas las reuniones que tengo por ser la princesa''

Entonces Kotaro pasó su brazo por el cuello de Negi

-''Negi ¿Cómo estás?''

-''estoy bien Kotaro y ustedes''

-''estamos bien'' dijo Natsumi

Entonces Fate se acercó a Negi

-''buenas tardes Negi''

-''hola Fate''

Ambos se estrecharon las manos

-''supongo que cambiaron muchas cosas Negi'' dijo Konoka

-''sin duda paso mucho'' agrego Setsuna

-''hola Konoka, Setsuna ¿Cómo están?'' dijo Negi

-''estamos bien''

-''me imagino después de todo'' chamo sonrió y levanto el dedo meñique

Setsuna se sonrojo

-''no le hagan caso al armiño pervertido estamos felices por las dos'' dijo asuna

-''gracias'' sonrió Konoka

-''jamás olvidare la cara del director cuando le contaron'' dijo Negi

-''jajaja cierto parecía que al viejo le dio un derrame cerebral'' reía Evangeline

-''pero era obvio hasta Rankan se había dado cuenta'' dijo Nagi

-''oye ¿Qué significa eso?'' dijo Rankan

-''debe ser irónico que la alumna que entrenaste enviaste para proteger a tu hija se vaya a casar con ella'' dijo Albireo mirando a Eishun

-''si supongo, aunque si ella es feliz no tengo quejas''

-''gracias papá'' sonrió Konoka

-''espero que la boda sea pronto'' dijo Rankan

-''tal vez sea tan divertida como la de Negi y evangeline'' dijo Kotaro

Todos recordaban la boda de Evangeline y Negi

-''¿realmente quieren que sea así?'' dijo Asuna

-''¿tienes algún problema con mi boda?'' dijo evangeline

-''bueno recuerdo que durante la ceremonia éramos nosotros y toda la clase luego durante la recepción estuvo medio mundo mágico'' dijo Konoka

-''¿de dónde salieron tantas persona?'' pregunto Natsumi

-''yo las invite'' dijo Rankan

-''recuerdo que se armó un torneo de peleas'' dijo Setsuna

-''si era un todos contra todos y el ultimo en pie era el ganador'' rio Kotaro

Negi recordó como todos estaban matándose a golpes y las ganas que tenia de unirse pero permaneció junto a evangeline que estaba riendo mientras veía a todos pelear entre si

-''estaba ganando yo'' dijo Rankan

-''en tus sueños era obvio que ganaría yo'' dijo Nagi

-''ya quisieran estaban a 100 años de derrotarme '' dijo Fate

-''luego apareció el dragón'' dijo Natsumi

-''¿de dónde demonios salio?'' pregunto Eishun

-''no sé pero estuvo genial'' dijo Kotaro

-''hasta que Kitty se enojó y lo convirtió en una escultura de hielo'' agrego Albireo

-''no iba a dejar que arruinara mi día'' respondió Evangeline

-''luego comenzó a circular esa extraña bebida azul'' dijo Negi

-''si bebí dos vaso y ya estaba ebrio'' dijo Nagi

-''todo el mundo estaba ebrio'' agrego Asuna

-''la fiesta duro 3 días enteros'' dijo Rankan

-''nosotros nos fuimos después del primer día'' dijo Negi

-''¿alguien recuerda cómo llegaron a sus casas?'' pregunto Rankan

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza

-''recuerdo que desperté desnudo en mi cama'' dijo Nagi

-''¿en tu cama?'' pregunto albireo

-''en la cama de alguien no recuerdo quien'' Nagi se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''y lo que me sucedió a mí'' dijo Rankan

-''cállense quieren'' dijo Evangeline

Todos se dieron cuenta que hikari estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que decían Nagi se aclaró la garganta

-''cambiando de tema Kari no vas a saludarme''

Hikari corrió hacia Nagi y lo abrazo

-''lo siento oji-san''

-''no me digas oji-san me hace sentir viejo y aun soy muy joven''

-''oji-san quieres un bastón los tengo en oferta'' se burló Rankan

-''quieres terminar lo que empezamos en la boda verdad'' dijo Nagi

-''si van a pelear baja a mi hija y vallan afuera'' dijo Evangeline

Evangeline sentó Hikari en sus piernas

-''¿Por cierto no se supone que los vampiros no crecen?'' pregunto Nagi

-''ella es medio vampiro así que llegara hasta cierta edad y se detendrá ahí luego podrá usar magia para cambiar su apariencia como hago yo''

-''¿cuál es esa edad?'' pregunto Eishun

-''será en una edad joven máximo unos 15 la diferencia conmigo es que yo fui transformada a los 10 y me quede en esa edad''

-''por eso la transformación que hace que te veas mayor sobre todo el tamaño de tus…''

-''¡Rankan!'' grito Negi

-''y como se alimenta…ya sebes'' dijo asuna

-''ella también bebe sangre pero Eva le da de la suya'' dijo Negi

Hikari bajo de los brazos de evangeline y corrió hacia Fate

-''tío Fate me he portado bien me vas a enseñar más magia''

Fate puso una rodilla en el piso y acaricio la cabeza de hikari

-''claro''

-''¿no es muy joven?'' pregunto Natsumi

-''no en realidad yo aprendí bastante a su edad'' respondió Negi

-''además aunque sea joven cuando crezca tendrá un gran potencial mágico a causa de sus padres'' dijo Albireo

-''mientras no le exijan mucho'' dijo Konoka

-''por cierto que tipo de magia quieres que le enseñe'' Fate se dirigio a Negi

-''hielo y oscuridad'' respondió Evangeline

-''quisiera que aprendiera viento y luz'' dijo Negi

-''¡fuego!'' grito Rankan

-''gravedad'' dijo Albireo

-''¡Rayo!'' dijo Nagi

-''vamos el fuego es mejor que el hielo'' dijo Rankan

-''repite eso además tu casi ni usas magia de fuego'' dijo Evangeline

-''me gustaría enseñarle algunos conjuros de tierra'' dijo Fate

-''¡rayo o porque no todos los conjuntos que existan!'' dijo Nagi

-''pero eso no es mucho'' dijo Setsuna

-''yo soy conocido como el maestro milenario''

-''pero eres tan inútil que apenas te sabes uno de memoria'' dijo Eishun

-''pero el control es lo que cuenta'' Nagi levanto el puño

Chamo subió al hombro de Negi

-''Aniki no te recuerda a cuando eligieron el nombre''

 ** _Flashback_**

Negi estaba afuera de la habitación del hospital junto con Asuna, Konoka, Nagi, Rankan, Albireo, Kotaro, Fate y chamo había pasado dos hora desde que Evangeline había entrado luego de los gritos que se escucharon por todo el hospital y de unos cuantos insultos de Evangeline hacia Negi diciéndole que por hacerla pasar por eso le bebería hasta la última gota de sangre todo ya estaba en silencio y esperaban hasta que salio el doctor

-''señor Springfield'

Negi se acercó a el doctor que se sorprendió un poco por lo joven que Negi se veía

-''¿Cómo está?''

-''no se preocupe su esposa y su bebé se encuentran bien''

-''¿puedo pasar?''

-''claro pero traten de no estresarla mucho fue un parto difícil''

Negi entro y vio Evangeline con una sonrisa abrazando a su bebé que estaba cubierto con una manta blanca

-''por fin está aquí Eva'' Negi se acercó a ella

Evangeline levanto la cabeza y le sonrió

-''ven a verla Negi es preciosa''

Negi se acercó y vio a su pequeña

-''jamás hubiera imaginado que tendríamos una niña tan hermosa''

Negi se inclinó hacia Evangeline y la beso

-''ten cárgala''

-''n-no puedo podría pasar algo se ve tan frágil''

-''esperaste tanto por ella y ahora ¿no quieres cargar a tu hija?''

Negi trago y la levanto

-''ten cuidado con la cabeza''

Entonces Negi la vio intento acercar una mano entonces la bebé le sujeto el dedo con su pequeña mano Negi no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar

-''nunca cambiaras' dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa

Negi se froto los ojos con la manga y beso la cabeza de la pequeña luego se sentó junto a Evangeline

-''como la…''

Antes de que pudiera terminar todos entraron a la habitación

-''así que allí esta'' dijo asuna acercándose

-''es tan pequeña'' dijo Konoka

-''oye ¿estas llorando?'' le pregunto Fate a Rankan

-''no, solo se me metió algo al ojo''

-''no puedo creerlo soy abuelo'' Nagi lloraba y abrazaba a Rankan

-''dios que vergüenza ambos lloran como magdalenas'' dijo Kotaro

-''¿Cómo la llamaran?'' pregunto Albireo

-''pónganle Nigi'' dijo Nagi dejando de llorar

-''¿Qué?''

-''es obvio Nagi, Negi, Nagi'' dijo Nagi con una sonrisa

-''claro que no'' dijo Evangeline

-''albirea'' dijo albireo

-''jamás sucederá, le pondré Yami'' dijo Evangeline

-''¿en serio?'' pregunto Asuna

-''es mi hija'' dijo Evangeline

-''Rinkan'' dijo Rankan

-''no es gracioso'' dijo Kotaro

-''junten sus nombres a lo mejor sale algo'' dijo Asuna

-''a ver Evangeline y Negi: Evagi, Negeline, Evane, Giline, Neline'' continuo Konoka

-''por favor para'' dijo Fate

-''Kaze'' dijo Kotaro

-''Temari'' dijo Rankan

-''Kage'' dijo Evangeline

-''Nagisa'' dijo Nagi

-''esto tomara un rato'' dijo Asuna

Negi miro a todos discutir hasta que decidió hablar

-''me gusta Hikari'' dijo Negi

Todos lo miraron

-''ella se convertirá en la luz de nuestra vida además podemos decirle Kari'' Negi sonrió

-''es bonito'' dijo Konoka

-''me gusta'' Kotaro levanto el pulgar

-''nada mal'' dijo Fate

-''si es lo que decidiste hijo''

Negi miro a evangeline

-''la luz que nos iluminara en toda esta oscuridad'' Evangeline le sonrió

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-''Si no hubiera sido por ti Negi hubieran estado días discutiendo'' dijo Asuna

Nagi miro a Hikari

-''Kari como tu " **joven"** oji-san listo, heroico, guapo, grandioso, súper sexy y mega extra fuerte te recomiendo el rayo''

-''¿a qué vino eso?'' pregunto Natsumi

-''pues como su tío favorito…''

Rankan fue interrumpido por un golpe de Kotaro y Fate

-''creo que aprender algo de técnicas con la espada no estaría mal'' dijo Eishun

-''no estaría mal pero tendremos que esperar un poco para eso'' dijo Negi

-''claro tu solo avísame'' dijo Eishun

-''mamá tengo esa hambre de nuevo''

-''¿esa hambre?'' pregunto Albireo

-''tiene ganas de beber sangre'' dijo Evangeline

-''yo también tengo hambre Rankan tráenos algo de comer'' Nagi aplaudió un par de veces y Rankan se enojo

-''¡crees que soy tu sierva o que!''

-''nosotras iremos a preparan algo de comer'' dijo Konoka

-''de acuerdo la cocina está allí'' Nagi señalo con el dedo

Evangeline se levantó con Hikari en sus brazos

-''¿adónde vas?'' pregunto Kotaro

-''voy a darle de comer''

-''dale aquí'' dijo Albireo

-''si le doy mi sangre aquí seria incomodo''

-''lo dices por ella o por ti'' dijo chamo

Evangeline levanto la mano y chamo salio volando por la ventana

-''y allá va'' dijo Eishun

Evangeline salio de la habitación todo quedo en silencio

-''oigan como hará para alimentarla lo hará con sus pechos''

-''¡basta Rankan!'' dijo Negi enojado

-''te recomiendo que no digas nada'' agrego Fate

-''que solo es curiosidad además Kari es una niña pequeña y como no debe ser dificil morder debe darle de esos grandes…''

La magia entonces estallo del cuerpo de Negi cuando miro a Rankan claramente molesto

-''mejor te callas Rankan'' dijo Nagi

Continuaron conversando durante el almuerzo cuando todos terminaron las chicas habían preparado té y café para todos entonces Hikari se dirigio a Negi y tiro de su pantalón para que le prestara atención

-''¿qué sucede Hija?'' pregunto Negi

-''quiero salir a jugar afuera''

Negi fue hacia Evangeline y hablo con ella luego regreso

-''de acuerdo pero no iras sola, chamo-kun''

-''que necesitas Aniki''

-''lleva a hikari afuera a jugar y cuídala''

-''claro Aniki''

-''de acuerdo confió en ti''

Hikari se puso su sombrero negro y salio junto con chamo en su hombro

-''¿adónde vamos?'' pregunto hikari

-''que tal si vamos… al árbol del mundo''

-''ese árbol grande''

-''si, además puedo contarte historias de cuando tu padre era joven''

-''está bien''

Entonces comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al gran árbol entonces chamo bajo al piso

-''este árbol es muy viejo y tiene mucha magia''

-''papá y mamá me lo dijeron''

Chamo miro hacia el horizonte

-''recuerdo cuando Aniki era el profesor de la 3-A y peleamos con diferentes enemigos todos escapaban al oír nuestro nombre sin duda desearía volver a esa época más que nada''

Entonces el árbol del mundo comenzó a brillar Hikari vio la luz y se acercó entonces su cuerpo también comenzó a brillar

-''… si pero la vida ahora no esta tan mal es más agradable''

-''¡chamo!"

Chamo se giró y vio a Hikari y al árbol del mundo brillando

-''esto es malo vamos Kari corre''

Kari intento correr pero no pudo

-''no me puedo mover''

-''espera aquí iré por Aniki''

Chamo salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Nagi cuando entro en la habitación donde estaban todos

 _-''te conocí sobre ese risco…''_

-'' _eras el mago más idiota del mundo…''_

Chamo vio a Nagi y a Rankan bailando y cantando mientras tenían una botella de vino en cada mano, cantaban y albireo los estaba grabando

-'' _¡pero si nos fuimos hace solo 15 minutos!'' penso Chamo_

-''que vergonzoso'' dijo Eishun

-''me recuerda tu boda'' le dijo Asuna a Negi

-''papá…''

-''no puedo entretenerme aquí ¡ANIKI!''

-''¿chamo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está hikari?''

-'' _estabamosconHikarienelarboldelmundoquecomenzoabrillaryahoraHikarinosepuedemover''_ chamo dijo muy rápido

-''chamo-kun cálmate y dime ¿Qué sucedió?''

Evangeline vio a chamo y Negi hablando y se acercó

Mientras seguían festejando de repente la temperatura de la habitación bajo demasiado los cristales de las ventanas se agrietaron y los vasos se rompieron todos vieron a Evangeline que tenía un aura oscura

-''¡que dijiste! Grito Evangeline

-''Eva-chan que pasa'' dijo Konoka

-''bueno verán…''

Antes de que chamo pudiera contarles a los demás lo que sucedía Negi salto por la ventana y voló en dirección al árbol del mundo

* * *

Hikari se encontraba en el árbol del mundo sin poder moverse con las manos en el rostro

-''mamá _sniff*_ papá _''_

-''¡HIKARI!''

Hikari giro la cabeza y vio a Negi volando en su dirección

-''¡papá!'' Hikari le extendió la mano

Negi estiro la mano para alcanzar a Hikari estaban a pocos centímetros entonces el árbol del mundo emitió un gran brillo y Hikari desapareció antes de que Negi la pudieran alcanzarla cayo de rodillas al piso cuando vio que lo único que logro alcanzar fue su sombrero

-''no… ¡NO!''

Negi golpeo fuertemente el piso haciendo un cráter entonces todos llegaron hasta el lugar y vieron solamente a Negi allí

-''Negi'' dijo Evangeline cuando se acercó a él que seguía inclinado en el piso

-''estuve tan cerca… pero no logre alcanzarla'' las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro

Evangeline se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo Negi

-''¿qué paso?'' pregunto Setsuna

-''parece que el fuerte deseo del armiño hizo que Hikari viajara al pasado con el poder del árbol del mundo'' dijo Albireo

-''pero eso no pasa cada varios años'' pregunto Natsumi

-''lo más probable es que canalizara la gran energía que posee Hikari para hacerlo'' dijo Fate

-''¡este árbol de mierda me devolverá a mi nieta!'' la energía estallo alrededor de Nagi

-''cálmate Nagi'' Rankan y Kotaro lo sujetaron

-''si le haces algo al árbol puede que no volvamos a verla'' dijo Eishun

-''maldita sea''

Asuna miro hacia la pareja en el suelo

-''Eva, Negi''

 ** _Nueve años en el pasado_**

Una nube de humo apareció cerca del árbol del mundo y hikari abrió los ojos

-'' _cough* cough*_ ¿chamo?''

Hikari se fue del árbol del mundo y comenzó a caminar a ver si encontraba a alguien

-''papá _sniff*_ mamá _sniff*_ ¿Dónde estoy?''

Como no encontró a nadie fue al único lugar que reconocía el bosque hasta que encontró una cabaña se acercó y se escondió tras un árbol

-''se parece a mi casa''

 _ **continuara...**_

 **Hoy voy a subir dos** **capítulos**


	9. Un Dia en la Escuela

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 9: Un día en la Escuela

Hikari había terminado de contar su historia a Evangeline y Negi

-''no entiendo estaba con chamo en el árbol grande luego comenzó a brillar y después estaba en este lugar''

Evangeline y Negi se sentaron junto a Hikari

-''por lo visto el árbol del que hablas es el mismo que hay aquí y por lo que nos contaste es el responsable de que vinieras a este tiempo''

-''¿tiempo?'' pegunto Hikari

-''como lo explico, ya se, Hikari ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos de paseo hace rato?''

Hikari asintió

-''bueno imagina que ahora vuelve a pasarte lo mismo eso quiere decir que viajaste al pasado por eso este Mahora se parece al mismo del que vienes, es el mismo varios años atrás'' explico Negi

-''¿no volveré a ver a mamá y a papá? _Sniff*_ ''

-''vamos no debes llorar si eres mi hija debes ser fuerte'' dijo Evangeline

-''¿hija?''

-''Hikari lo que Eva quiere decir es que ella y yo somos tu padres solo que más jóvenes llegaste a un Mahora en el que todavía no naces'' le dijo Negi

-''¿son mamá y papá?''

-''así es''

-''eso explica porque dijiste que me recordabas a pesar de que no sé quién eres'' dijo chamo

-''que lastima mis esperanzas de volver a destruir y matar se esfumaron porque la maestra se volvió blanda y amable je je je''

-''no digas estupideces yo no destruía todo porque quería''

-''aunque ahora debe ser feliz maestra ahí está el fruto de su amor con el mocoso je je je''

Negi se rio y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''yo...'' dijo Hikari

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pegunto Evangeline

-''aunque no sean iguales ¿puedo llamarlos papá y mamá?''

-''no, podría causarnos problemas si los demás se enteran'' respondió Evangeline

-''ya se puedes llamarnos así cuando solo estemos aquí en casa de acuerdo'' dijo Negi

-''si''

Hikari vio a evangeline para escuchar su respuesta

-''está bien, pero solo aquí en casa''

-''ahora que lo pienso Hikari ¿hace mucho que no tomas sangre verdad?'' Pregunto Evangeline

-''mamá me dio antes de llegar aquí''

-''pero de eso ya hace varios días'' dijo Evangeline

-''parece que vamos a empezar a tener problemas si no bebe sangre je je je''

-''¿problemas?'' pregunto Hikari con preocupación

-''no le hagas caso a esa estúpida marioneta, ya que soy tu madre tendré que darte de mi sangre''

-''no entiendo muy bien… pero si eres mamá entonces está bien''

-''¿de donde te da tu mamá la sangre?'' pregunto Evangeline

-''de ahí'' hikari señalo el pecho de Evangeline

Todos se habían quedado en silencio hasta que Chachazero y chamo comenzaron a reír

-''je je je parece que tiene un problema maestra je je je''

-''jajaja eso no lo esperaba'' dijo chamo

Evangeline se molestó y congelo a chamo en un bloque de hielo y volvió a tirar a Chachazero pero esta vez hacia la cocina

-''¡chamo-kun!''

Negi intento sacar a chamo del bloque de hielo con un hechizo

Evangeline suspiro y vio a Hikari

-''vamos al resort un rato allí te daré de mi sangre''

-''si''

-''te alcanzare cuando saque a chamo-kun''

-''deberías dejarlo así se lo merece''

A Negi le salio una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-''Chachamaru vamos al resort''

-''si maestra''

Hikari miro a Chachamaru

-''¿Qué sucede Kari?''

-''si este es Mahora cuando todos eran jóvenes tu eres la amiga de la que mamá me conto''

Chachamaru que había escuchado en silencio la historia de Hikari miro a evangeline y sonrió

-''¿Qué?''

-''nada maestra''

-''llévenme con ustedes, allí si me puedo mover'' grito Chachazero

Hikari corrió hacia la cocina y trajo a Chachazero en sus brazos

-''no deberías encariñarte con ella'' dijo Evangeline

Todos se dirigieron al resort una vez adentro Evangeline miro a Hikari

-''primero nos daremos un baño''

-''¿y papá?''

-''el vendrá cuando termine de descongelar a su mascota además seguro cuando venga se pondrá a entrenar''

-''está bien''

-''Chachamaru llévala al baño yo iré a preparar un cambio de ropa''

-''De acuerdo maestra''

Chachamaru se llevó a hikari al baño mientras Chachazero las seguía una vez que entraron en el baño comenzaron a espera a que regresara Evangeline

-''son parecidas pero aún le falta mucho'' dijo Chachazero

-''es porque aún es muy joven'' respondió Chachamaru

-''que joven ni que nada, a ver niña si eres la hija de la maestra intenta lanzar un gran hechizo''

-''no se ninguno, solo conozco hechizos cortos''

-''tu repite después de mi''

-''Chachazero déjalo puede ser peligroso'' dijo Chachamaru

-''mientras más peligroso mejor je je je''

* * *

Evangeline se dirigía hacia el baño y cuando abrió la puerta una gran ráfaga de energía violeta iba directo hacia ella logro esquivarlo pero se hizo un corte en la mejilla el hechizo atravesó la pared dejando un gran agujero y continuo atravesando las paredes hasta que salio del resort y se deshizo en el aire Evangeline se giró y dirigio su mirada de enojo hacia Chachazero, Chachamaru y Hikari

Hikari al ver el corte en el rostro de Evangeline se puso de pie corrió hacia ella y la abrazo

-''lo siento… lo siento _sniff*_ mamá ¿estás bien? _Sniff*_ ''

Evangeline vio la preocupación en el rostro de hikari suavizo su expresión y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza

-''estoy bien, pero debes tener más cuidado podrías lastimarte si lanzas hechizos sin controlar tu poder''

-''lo lamento maestra intente detenerla pero no logre'' Chachamaru se inclino

-''está bien lo bueno es que nadie salio herido, ahora ve a hacer él te Chachamaru''

-''de acuerdo''

Chachamaru se dirigio a la puerta con Chachazero en su cabeza

-''un poco más a la izquierda y la historia hubiera sido diferente je je je''

Evangeline iba gritar cuando Chachamaru y había salido de la habitación

-''la próxima vez que te de consejos sobre magia no la escuches''

Hikari asintió

-''mamá tu rostro''

-''no te preocupes ya sano, tu eres medio vampiro así que te curas más rápido que una persona normal pero aun así debes tener cuidado''

-''está bien''

Ambas comenzaron a bañarse cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la habitación y se cambiaron de ropa

-''ahora vamos a ver a Negi ya debe estar aquí''

Fueron hacia afuera y vieron a Negi haciendo flexiones sin camisa

-''590…591…592…''

-''le gusta lo que ve maestra je je je'' dijo Chachazero sentada sobre la cabeza de Chachamaru

-''cállate nadie te pidió tu opinión''

Negi escucho los gritos y se puso de pie

-''Eva, Hikari''

-''si ya terminaste ve a tomar un baño y venos en el comedor para tomar él te''

-''de acuerdo''

-''Chachamaru vigila que lo haga''

-''oye ya cambie no necesito que me vigilen''

Hikari miraba fijamente a Negi

-''¿Qué pasa hikari?'' Negi puso una rodilla en el piso para estar a su altura

Hikari levanto la mano y toco las cicatrices de Negi que sonrió y acaricio su cabeza entonces se puso de pie y se dirigio al baño

-''vamos Hikari''

Evangeline se llevó a hikari adentro se sentó y puso a Hikari en su regazo

-''bueno ahora te daré de comer''

Entonces Evangeline se transformó en su forma adulta

-''ahora eres como mamá''

-''entonces acabemos con esto'' Evangeline se bajó el vestido

-''je je je''

Ambas se voltearon y vieron a Chachazero

-''Chachazero ¿no estabas con Chachamaru?''

-''si maestra pero esto no me lo pierdo por nada''

Evangeline levanto una mano y luego Chachazero salio volando por la ventana y la puerta que luego se cerró

-''asombroso'' dijo Hikari

-''ejem… bueno vamos a terminar esto''

Luego cuando terminaron Negi regreso y se puso a jugar con Hikari salieron del resort y se hizo de noche y se dirigieron hacia la cocina para cenar Evangeline estaba sentada y miro detenidamente a Negi y Hikari cuando ambos estiraron la servilleta y la pusieron en sus piernas al mismo tiempo y con los mismos movimientos

-''¿sucede algo? Pregunto Negi cuando noto la mirada de Evangeline

-''no, nada''

-'' _es obvio que él le enseñara modales y cómo comportarse''_ pensó Evangeline

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron hacia la habitación para dormir cuando estaban acostados Negi noto que Evangeline estaba observando el techo

-''¿no puedes dormir?''

-''no, es solo que bueno nunca pensé que tendría una hija no me imagino como madre''

-''yo también estoy sorprendido''

-''como eres pensé que te pondrías histérico o te desmallarías''

-''supongo que lo tome mejor de lo que esperaba debido a que estoy feliz de que estemos juntos y me vallas a dar una hija tan hermosa''

Evangeline se ruborizo

-''como sea mañana debemos ir a la escuela así que vamos a dormir''

-''¿y Hikari?''

-''se la dejaremos al viejo''

-''pero no tiene mucho trabajo''

-''el me insiste que valla a clases así que tendrá que cuidarla''

-''de acuerdo''

Entonces ambos se durmieron esperando el día de mañana

 **Al otro día**

Negi abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba giro a cabeza y vio a Evangeline y a Hikari aun durmiendo así que decidió despertarlas

-''Eva es hora de despertarse''

Evangeline comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos

-''¿Qué hora es?''

-''es hora de prepararnos para levantarse''

-''de acuerdo''

Evangeline intento sentarse pero no pudo miro a su lado y vio a hikari abrazándola fuertemente

-''Hikari es hora de despertar'' dijo Evangeline

Hikari se despertó y se sentó en la cama

-''buenos días mamá, papá''

-''buenos días Hikari''

Entonces el estómago de Hikari comenzó a gruñir

-''parece que tienes hambre'' dijo Negi entonces su estómago también gruño

-''vamos a desayunar niños'' dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa

Se prepararon y bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a desayunar junto con Chachamaru y chamo

-''¿Dónde se quedara Kari maestra mientas estamos en clase?'' pregunto Chachamaru

-''se la llevaremos al viejo''

-''¿viejo?'' pregunto Hikari

-''el hombre que conociste cuando llegaste''

-''¿el hombre bajo con barba blanca?''

-''si ese''

-''¿no puedo cuidarla yo Aniki?''

-''bueno…''

-''después de escuchar su historia quien sabe adónde la puedes mandar si dejamos que la cuides'' dijo Evangeline

-''mejor la dejamos con el director cuando lleguemos a Mahora'' dijo Negi

Luego de salir de la casa se dirigieron a Mahora temprano de manera que nadie los viera llevando a Hikari cuando llegaron se dirigieron al despacho de Konoemon, Evangeline entro sin golpear con Chachamaru que tenía a Hikari en brazos

-''buenos días Chachamaru, Evangeline, no los esperaba''

-''buenos días director''

-''viejo vine debido a la niña''

-''¿no le has hecho nada verdad?''

-''¡claro que no!''

-''director la maestra quiere que cuide a Kari mientras estamos en clase''

-''¿quieren dejarla aquí?''

-''si, después de todo me dijiste que si quiero enseñar magia aquí debo terminar el año''

-''de acuerdo evangeline tienes razón mientras estas en tus clases yo me ocupare de ella''

-''te vas'' dijo Hikari con tristeza

-''no te preocupes volveré para recogerte luego''

-''esta bien''

* * *

Evangeline salio y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la clase.

Todos se encontraban en el salón hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que entro Negi

-''buenos días Negi-sensei'' saludo la clase

-''buenos días chicas revisaron la tarea que les deje''

-''no sensei…'' respondió la clase

Ayaka golpeo fuertemente la mesa con la mano y se puso de pie

-''como pueden decirlo tan tranquilas''

-''mejor nos calmamos y comenzamos con la clase''

* * *

En su despacho el director estaba revisando unos papeles mientras Hikari estaba sentada en una silla esperando entonces alguien llamo a la puerta

-''adelante''

-''buenos días''

-''oh, Takamichi te estaba esperado''

-'' _esto es aburrido quiero ir con mamá y papá''_ pensó Hikari

Entonces Hikari se dio cuenta que la puerta había quedado abierta se bajó de su silla y salio en silencio sin que se diera cuenta el director

-'' _mamá y papá deben estar por aquí''_

Hikari empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que encontró una puerta abierta cuando entro todo estaba oscuro había cajas apiladas por todos lados y algo cubierto por una manta negra se acercó y comenzó a tirar de la manta

-''¿Qué es esto?''

Entonces saco la manta mostrando un esqueleto que se cayó sobre ella

-''¡AH!''

En ese momento entraron dos estudiantes cargando unas cajas

-''vamos que aún nos quedan unas cajas''

-''solo queda que nos aparezca algo''

-''no empieces''

En ese momento escucharon un ruido cuan se voltearon vieron al esqueleto que se arrastraba hacia ellas y hablo

-''ayuda''

-''¡AAAHHHHHHHH!''

Las chicas salieron corriendo y entonces Hikari se sacó el esqueleto de encima

-''que feo lugar''

Y entonces salio corriendo mientras seguía buscando a evangeline y Negi, logro ver que de otro salón salían un par de estudiantes así que abrió la puerta y vio un montón de frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores entonces se subió a una silla y comenzó a revisar los frascos

-''igual al que usa mamá''

Hikari sujeto uno de los frascos y lo mesclo con otro

-''el rojo y el azul mamá lo hace así''

Entonces tomo otro frasco

-''ahora le ponemos verde… cierto debo encontrar a mamá y papá''

Hikari salio corriendo del salón unos minutos después regresaron las estudiantes que estaban antes

-''oigan que es eso'' señaló un frasco con un líquido rosa que tiraba humo y burbujas

-''no los sé pero… ¡todas al piso!''

Entonces hubo una gran explosión en el salón

Hikari continuo caminando hasta que escucho risas que salían de un salón decidió abrir la puerta y vio un montón de chicas y frente de la clase estaba Negi con un libro

-''chicas por favor sigamos con la clase''

Entonces hikari corrió hacia Negi

-''papá''

Negi giro la cabeza y vio a hikari corriendo hacia el

-''¡PAPÁ!'' grito toda la clase

-''esperen chicas no es lo que parece'' dijo Negi mientras sujetaba a Hikari en sus brazos

-''tengo una gran exclusiva para el periódico'' grito Kazumi

-''Negi-sensei usted…'' Ayaka puso una mano en su frente y se desmayo

-''cayo la delegada'' grito Makie

Kazumi se paró junto a Negi con una grabadora

-''y bien sensei ¿Qué se siente primero ser un héroe y luego ser padre siendo tan joven?''

-'' _esto está mal tengo que ayudar a Negi''_ pensó asuna

-''maestra ¿qué hacemos?'' dijo Chachamaru

-''Tch ¿qué demonios hace Hikari aquí?'' dijo evangeline

Todas empezaron a rodear a Negi

-''vamos Negi respóndeme'' dijo Kazumi

-''yo no…''

Asuna se puso de pie

-''¡chicas escúchenme!''

Todas se voltearon hacia Asuna

-''no es su hija, solo piénsenlo Negi tiene 11 años esa niña obviamente tiene 5 años''

-''bueno creo que tienes razón'' dijo Yuna

-''pero dijo papá'' dijo Yue

-''debe haberse confundido tal vez Negi-kun se parece a su padre'' dijo Konoka tambien algo confundida

-''¿entonces que hace aquí?'' pregunto Nodoka

-''bueno… es porque…''

-''la esta cuidando Evangeline'' dijo Setsuna

Todas miraron a evangeline

-''¿es eso cierto Eva-chan?'' pregunto Ku-fei

-''si, no la conozco pero el viejo me pidió que la cuidara cualquier si quieren hacer más preguntas háganselas a el''

-''bueno ahora que está todo claro hikari ve con Evangeline'' dijo Negi

Hikari corrió hacia Evangeline

-''profesor voy a cuidarla a otro lado'' dijo Evangeline

-''¿eh?''

-''la llevare a otro lado vamos Chachamaru''

-''si maestra''

Evangeline levanto a Hikari en brazos y salio del salón seguida por Chachamaru

-''ahí va mi exclusiva'' dijo Kazumi

Evangeline junto con Hikari y Chachamaru caminaban hacia el despacho del director

Konoemon continuaba revisando sus papeles

-''hikari ¿quieres algo para beber?''

Konoemon miro en la dirección donde estaba Hikari pero solo había una silla vacía

-''¡¿Dónde está?!''

En ese momento entraron Chachamaru y Evangeline con hikari en sus brazos

-''ah, hikari que suerte que la tienes tu Evangeline''

-''¡viejo idiota se puede saber que estás haciendo!''

-''bueno me distraje un momento ¿te causo problemas?''

-''fue directo a la clase ¿tú que crees?''

-''mamá dijiste que no me conocías''

Evangeline coloco a hikari en el suelo y puso una mano en su cabeza

-''recuerda que nadie puede saber de dónde vienes, además también te dijimos que nos digas mamá y papá cuando estemos en casa, Hikari te dije que te quedaras aquí con el viejo ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?''

Hikari bajo la mirada hacia el suelo

-''lo siento, estaba aburrida''

-''por ahora lo dejare pasar pero la próxima vez me harás caso''

-''si''

-''maestra''

-''¿Qué sucede Chachamaru?''

-''el director esta en shock''

-''oye viejo''

-''evangeline acaso Hikari te dijo mamá''

-''ya que, mira la versión resumida esta es mi hija que vino del futuro por culpa del árbol del mundo y el padre es Negi''

-''¡¿es tu hija?!'' Konoemon puso una expresión de shock

-''deja de gritar, además porque tanta sorpresa si tú sabes que tenemos una relación seguro Nagi te lo dijo antes de irse''

-''si pero una cosa es enterarme de que tienen una relación y otra es saber que tienen… que van a tener una hija''

-''bueno nadie esperaría que la maestra sea madre'' dijo Chachamaru

Evangeline miro a Chachamaru fijamente

-''como se viejo no se lo digas a nadie aún estamos esperando para poder regresarla al futuro''

-''bueno… sin duda es una sorpresa aun así guardare el secreto''

-''bueno vamos hikari, Chachamaru''

-''¿no vas a clase?''

-''no, me voy a casa''

Evangeline salio del despacho del director

-''no me sorprende que escape de las clases ho ho ho''

Evangeline y Chachamaru que tenía a hikari en sus brazos caminaban por los pasillos

-''¿mamá tengo que esperar mucho para regresar?''

-''llegaste aquí un día de luna llena así que hay que esperar a la siguiente pero solo queda 1 semana pronto volverás a casa''

-''está bien'' dijo hikari con una sonrisa

 _ **continuara...**_


	10. Fin de Semana Problemático (Parte 1)

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 10: Fin de Semana Problemático (Parte 1)

Negi ya estaba terminando de dar su clase cuando la puerta se abrío y entro el director

-''buenos días chicas''

-''buenos días director'' respondió la clase

-''vengo a darles una buena noticia''

-''¿de qué se trata director?'' pregunto Negi

-''bueno hace unos momentos un hombre vino a mi despacho y me dijo que eligiera a una clase para que vaya un fin de semana a una aguas termales en las montañas''

Toda la clase comenzó a gritar de alegría

-''gracias director'' dijo Yuna

-''es el mejor'' dijo Haruna

-''que emoción'' dijo Ako

-''¿estás seguro abuelo?'' dijo Konoka

-''claro no hay nadie que se lo merezca más que ustedes''

-''muchas gracias director'' dijo asuna

-''Negi-sensei luego vaya a mi despacho a firmar los papeles para que puedan ir por cierto pueden llevar invitados pero deben ser pocos''

-''entonces le diré a Kotaro'' dijo Chizuru

-'' _parece que no habrá problemas para llevar a Hikari''_ pensó Negi

* * *

El fin de semana había llegado rápido ahora la clase se encontraba en un autobús que los estaba llevando hacia las aguas termales Hikari se encontraba sentada entre Negi y Evangeline

-''Eva ¿estas feliz de poder salir de Mahora?'' pregunto Negi

-''si, ya que soy libre puedo ir a donde quiera sin preocuparme''

-''gracias por invitarme Negi''

-''no fue nada Kotaro''

Hikari estaba observando por la ventana

-''te gusta la nieve Hikari''

-''si, siempre salgo a caminar con mamá y papá cuando hay nieve''

Negi escucho a Hikari y tomo nota lo que dijo

-''me sorprende que sea un profesor siendo tan joven'' le dijo el conductor a Negi

-''bueno me lo dicen mucho''

-''es hermoso ir a las aguas termales en esta época del año''

-''es aquí'' dijo Konoka

-''¿segura pregunto?'' Asuna

-''si, el mapa que le dejo ese hombre al abuelo dice que debemos bajar aquí''

-''todas tomaron sus cosas y bajaron del autobús''

-''bueno que disfruten'' dijo el conductor

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Negi y se dirigio hacia las chicas

-'' _¿había unas aguas termales por aquí?''_ pensó el conductor mientras regresaba

Todos caminaron por un camino hacia lo profundo de la montaña

-''oigan ¿seguros que es aquí?'' dijo Haruna

-''si, el mapa que me dio el abuelo dice que es aquí''

-''oigan miren'' Natsumi

A unos metros adelante estaba una posada que parecía antigua

-''vamos a revisar'' dijo Negi

Cuando llegaron golpearon la puerta y un anciano los recibió

-''oh, ustedes deben ser los jóvenes que venían a pasar el fin de semana''

-''si, somos la clase 3-A de Mahora''

-''ya veo pasen por favor''

Cuando ingresaron todo se veía normal

-''parece acogedor'' dijo Kaede

-''maestra ¿dónde está Kari?'' pregunto Chachamaru a Evangeline

Evangeline vio que hikari estaba mirando la pared donde había un cuadro del anciano que los había recibido solamente que era más joven y estaba con su familia

-''¿Qué sucede Hikari?''

-''es raro''

-''es solo un cuadro ordinario''

En ese momento regreso el anciano

-''vengan les enseñare sus habitaciones''

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo

-''hay dos habitaciones grande para los estudiantes y el sensei tiene una privada''

-''muchas gracias'' dijo la clase

Negi vio que Hikari estaba enojada

-''¿Qué sucede hija?'' le susurro Negi

-''quiero dormir con mamá y papá como siempre''

-''sabes que no se puede''

-''no voy a compartir la habitación con ellas'' dijo Evangeline

-''vamos será como una pijamada Eva-chan'' dijo Makie

-''claro que no, niño compartiré la habitación contigo''

-''¡¿Qué?! ¡No permitiré eso!'' grito Ayaka

-''déjala delegada la última que haría algo con Negi seria Evangeline'' dijo Asuna

-''si no creo que eso pase'' dijo Kazumi

-''es imposible'' dijo Haruna

Entonces todas comenzaron a reír y Negi vio como a Evangeline comenzaba a molestarse

-''b-bueno vamos a acomodar nuestras cosas y luego pueden hacer lo que quieran'' dijo Negi

-''vamos Hikari'' Evangeline se fue con Hikari a la habitación de Negi

Cuando entraron a la habitación Evangeline arrojo su bolso con fuerza

-''¡qué les pasa a esas idiotas!''

-''E-Eva Asuna lo hizo para que no sospecharan''

-''aun así me molesta''

Negi se dirigio hacia evangeline la abrazo y le dio un beso luego de unos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire

-''sigues molesta''

-''como sea ya no importa''

Ambos notaron que los observaban y se dieron cuenta que Hikari los observaba con un brillo en los ojos

-''nunca vi a mamá y papá besarse así''

Ambos se habían ruborizado

-''h-hija esto… bueno''

-''escucha Hikari esto no sale de aquí'' dijo Evangeline

Negi rio nerviosamente y abrió su bolso del cual salio chamo

-''parece que ya llegamos''

-''¿estabas durmiendo?'' pregunto Negi

-''estaba muy cómodo''

Hikari corrió hacia chamo

-''vas a jugar conmigo chamo''

-''claro Hikari''

Chamo se subió al hombro de Hikari

Todos habían salido de sus habitaciones y algunas se dirigieron afuera

-''mmm que bien que me sienta estar afuera'' dijo Asuna

-''bueno aunque no hay mucho que hacer aquí'' dijo Kazumi

-''yo sé que hacer'' dijo Fuka

-''tuvimos la misma idea'' dijo Fumika

Ambas tenían bolas de nieve en las manos y comenzaron a lanzarlas

-''¡guerra de nieve!'' grito Haruna

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve

-''crees que puedes conmigo'' le dijo mana a Kaede

-''no estas algo mayor para esto''

Entonces comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve y a esquivar a una gran velocidad

-''rápido no las dejen contraatacar'' grito Ayaka

-''delegada porque no ayuda en vez de dar órdenes'' dijo yue

-''ho ho ho ser estratega es lo mejor para mí''

Entonces Ayaka la golpearon con una bola de nieve

-''vamos delegada ¿Por qué no intenta ensuciarse las manos?'' dijo asuna

-''¡Asuna!''

Entonces Ayaka y Asuna comenzaron su propia guerra de nieve personal

-''no me dejare vencer ¡adeat!'' grito Yuna

-''oye Yuna no es justo'' grito Ako

-''tiene razón hagámoslo todas'' grito Ku-fei

Entonces todas las que tenían cartas comenzaron a utilizarlas

-''tal vez tengan magia pero no se compara con la ciencia''

Entonces Hakase apareció sentada en un robot que tenía dos cañones en lugar de brazos''

-''¿Cómo hiciste para traer eso?'' dijo Asuna

Entonces el robot comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones, en otro lugar se encontraban Kotaro y Negi frente a frente

-''nos toca a nosotros Negi''

-''si tienes razón''

Comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve mientras utilizaban sus poderes para agregarles velocidad en un momento Kotaro de lanzo un puñetazo a Negi y utilizo el viento para levantar la nieve para cubrirse

-''¿dónde estás Negi?''

-''¡Complexio!''

Entonces Kotaro esquivo un golpe que iba dirigido a su estómago ambos comenzaron a esquivar golpes mientras rebotaban por el cielo

-''eso no es una guerra de nieve se están moliendo a golpes'' dijo Natsumi

Entonces Negi y Kotaro quedaron parados frente a frente en el techo de la posada

-''¿no era una guerra de nieve?'' pregunto Negi con una sonrisa

Kotaro escupió y se limpió la sangre que le caía del labio

-''al diablo con eso'' Kotaro dejo salir sus orejas y su cola

-''tienes razón''

-''¡ESTO ES MAS DIVERTIDO!'' gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban el intercambio de golpes

Evangeline miraba desde abajo junto a Chachamaru, Hikari con chamo en su hombro

-''papá es increíble''

-''yo soy más fuerte que ellos dos'' dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa

-''si, papá siempre me dice que eres la mujer más fuerte''

Evangeline iba a contestarle cuando una bola de nieve la golpeó en el rostro lo que hizo que todas se quedaran en silencio y miraran en su dirección

-''parece que quieren jugar'' dijo evangeline con una aura negra a su alrededor

-''esto se pondrá feo'' dijo chamo

-''vamos Kari''

Chachamaru sujeto la mano de hikari y se escondieron tras un árbol

* * *

Konoka estaba en la puerta de la posada junto con Setsuna, Chizuru y todas la que decidieron quedarse adentro

-''vamos a dar un paseo set-chan''

-''si, ojou-sama''

Cuando Konoka abrió la puerta vio grande montones de nieve por todos lados además partes de metal por todas partes y Negi y Kotaro escavando en la nieve buscando algo

-''¿Qué sucedió?'' pregunto chizuru

-''entonces de la nieve salieron Fuka y Fumika

-''gu-guau Eva-chan se metió demasiado en el juego''

-''s-si fue increíble''

Entonces ambas cayeron inconscientes al piso

-''creo que hicieron enojar a evangeline'' dijo Setsuna

-''aun así creo que hay que ayudar a Negi-sensei y a Kotaro-kun'' dijo Nodoka

Entonces todas empezaron a desenterrar a los que estaban bajo la nieve mientras Evangeline miraba junto a Hikari y Chachamaru

-''maestra creo que se excedió''

-''ja no es como si fueran a morir por eso''

-'' _ya veo porque papá no hace enojar a mamá''_ pensó Hikari

 ** _En la noche_**

Todos se dirigieron las aguas termales

-''esto si es relajante'' dijo Negi

-''debo pasar al otro lado'' dijo chamo

-''chamo-kun si lo intentas te golpearan''

-''nada mejor luego de una buena pelea ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está Fate?'' Pregunto Kotaro

-''bueno me dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y que regresaría la próxima semana''

-''me gustaría volver a luchar con el''

-''bueno creo que podríamos entrenar los tres cuando regrese''

 ** _En el baño de las chicas_**

Todas estaban relajándose y hablando de diferentes cosas

-''ma… Eva-san tengo ese hambre de nuevo''

-''ya veo te daré cuando estemos en la habitación''

-''maestra está bien que no esté a su lado''

-''está bien Chachamaru estoy con el niño además también es tu viaje deberías disfrutarlo''

-''si, gracias maestra''

-''oye, Kazumi ¿crees que vas a encontrar una buena historia aquí?'' pregunto sayo

-''claro que si, además podría agregar algo más aparte de los nuevos misterios de Mahora''

-''¿nuevos misterios?'' pregunto Asuna

-''así es, me dijeron que el esqueleto que hay en el salón abandonado comenzó a moverse y luego hubo una explosión en el salón de química lo mas extraño es que no había nadie y todo fue en pleno día''

-''maestra esos salones están cerca del despacho del director''

-''eso solo deja una explicación'' dijo evangeline mirando a Hikari que estaba jugando con el agua

-''¿crees que podrás tener una historia en este lugar tan tranquilo?'' pregunto Haruna

-''ja, un buen reportero siempre hace investigaciones de hecho hay una historia sobre esta montaña''

Esto llamo la atención de todas incluyendo Evangeline

-''¿Cuál es?'' pregunto Konoka

-''se dice que hace muchos años había una posada como esta en las montañas atendida por una pareja era muy visitada por los estudiantes de las escuelas un día la mujer dejo a su marido y escapo con su amante entonces el hombre cayó en una profunda depresión un dia comenzó a escuchar una voz que le decía que era el dios de esta montaña que él podía hacer que su esposa regresara pero si eso deseaba tendría que ofrecerle sacrificios entonces el hombre guiado por la desesperación comenzó a matar a los estudiantes que entraban en la posada cuando las familias de los estudiantes venían a preguntar por sus hijos el hombre les mentía decía que nunca habían llegado al lugar las desapariciones continuaron por un par de semana hasta que un día una joven logro escapar les contó a todos que el hombre quemaba a sus compañeros en una gran hoguera mientras gritaba alabanzas al dios de la montaña los padres de todos los desaparecidos hicieron justicia por mano propia llegaron en silencio una noche a la posada y la quemaron con el hombre adentro mientras era consumido por las llamas y entre gritos de agonía el hombre dijo – _no importa lo que hagan nunca moriré seguiré ofreciendo sacrificios hasta que el dios de la montaña cumpla mi deseo-_ cuando buscaron el cadáver del hombre entre los escombros no encontraron nada desdé entonces se dice que hay ocasiones en las que llegan estudiantes a hospedarse en esa misma posada y nunca más se vuelve a saber de ellos''

-''¡aahhhhh!''

Se escuchó un grito detrás del grupo lo que hizo que todas gritaran, también se escuchó un grito del lado del baño de los hombres seguido por un fuerte splash

-''jajaja perdón no pude resistir'' dijo Yuna

-''debieron ver sus caras'' dijo Haruna

-''Negi, Kotaro ¿están bien?'' pregunto Asuna

-''s-si solo nos sorprendimos un poco'' respondió Negi del otro lado

Hikari había abrazado fuertemente a evangeline

-''tengo miedo''

Evangeline acaricio la cabeza de hikari y le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Yuna y Haruna

-''lo siento Hikari-chan'' dijo Yuna

-''nos olvidamos que estaba aquí'' dijo Haruna

-''mejor salimos ya me dio hambre'' dijo Evangeline

Salio junto con hikari y Chachamaru

-''si, a mí también me dio hambre'' dijo Ayaka

Luego de cenar todas se habían ido a dormir Negi se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación junto a evangeline y hikari hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito...

 _ **continuara...**_


	11. Fin de Semana Problemático (Parte 2)

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 11: Fin de Semana Problemático (Parte 2)

 _Luego de cenar todas se habían ido a dormir Negi se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación junto a evangeline y hikari hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito..._

Negi se despertó y rápidamente se puso de pie se vistió y corrió en dirección del grito cuando llego al pasillo encontró a Haruna, asuna, Konoka, Setsuna y Kotaro

-''¿qué sucede Haruna?''

-''me levante al baño junto con Yue y Nodoka cuando caminábamos por los pasillos aparecieron unas sombras negras y se las llevaron ni siquiera pudieron usar sus cartas''

-''¿no será otra broma verdad?'' pregunto Kotaro

-''¡no! Esta vez es real algo sucede en este lugar''

-''¿Por qué tanto escándalo?'' pregunto Evangeline mientras se dirigía al grupo

Entonces se escuchó unos gritos de una la habitaciones de las chicas cuando se dirigieron allí y abrieron la puerta todos los futones estaban vacíos no había rastro de ninguna de las chicas

-''¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?'' pregunto asuna

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió y salieron Chachamaru, Yuna, Makie, Chizuru, Natsumi, Ayaka, Kaede, Mana, Kazumi y sayo

-''¿ahora qué?'' dijo Kazumi frotándose los ojos

-''Eva ve a buscar a Hikari'' dijo Negi

-''si, vamos Chachamaru''

-''si maestra''

Evangeline seguida por Chachamaru se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación que compartían con Negi cuando vio a Hikari aun durmiendo dio un suspiro de alivio se acercó y comenzó a moverla

-''mmm… mamá''

-''es hora de levantarse''

Hikari se sentó se froto los ojos y evangeline la levanto en sus brazos luego de cambiarse de ropa se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaban los demás cuando llegaron vieron a todos pensando Negi vio que a Evangeline con Hikari en sus brazos y Chachamaru regresaban

-''será mejor que nos quedemos juntos'' dijo Negi

-''debemos encontrar a las demás'' dijo Makie

-''yo me encargo'' dijo Kazumi -''¡adeat!''

Entonces aparecieron 6 pequeñas cámaras que rápidamente se dispersaron por los pasillos

-''vaya parece que están desesperados''

Todos se voltearon y vieron al dueño de la posada con una sonrisa maniática de repente salio corriendo

-''espera'' grito Mana

Entonces Kaede y Mana comenzaron a seguir al anciano

-''¡esperen!'' grito Setsuna

-''Chachamaru quédate con la niña y protege a las demás'' dijo Evangeline

Negi, Evangeline, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna, Kazumi y Kotaro las siguieron cuando doblaron en una esquina se encontraron con una pared

-''parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas ese anciano puede controlar este lugar a voluntad'' dijo Evangeline

-''ya debe haberlas capturado'' dijo Asuna

Cuando regresaron a donde estaban las demás vieron que no había nadie comenzaron a buscarlas pero no lograron encontrarlas

-''¡¿Dónde está Hikari!?'' grito Evangeline

-''estaba con Chachamaru'' dijo Konoka

-''también se llevó a Natsumi y chizuru nee-chan'' dijo Kotaro

-''jajaja parece que solo quedan ustedes''

De repente apareció el anciano flotando en el aire con una túnica negra

-''¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?'' grito Kazumi

-''miren'' el anciano apunto hacia la ventana

Afuera había una gran hoguera y todas las chicas estaban flotando en el aire

-''ahora sean buenos chicos y…''

-''¡Complexio!''

Antes de que anciano terminara de hablar Negi se abalanzo sobre él y lo ataco todos se sorprendieron cuando Negi le había cortado el brazo con su ataque

-''¡libéralas! ¡Ahora!'' grito Negi

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el brazo del anciano se regenero como si nada

-''eso no es posible niño ustedes formaran parte de los sacrificios para el dios de la montaña''

-''¿dios de la montaña?'' pregunto Konoka

-''¡este es la posada donde todos esos estudiantes fueron asesinados!'' grito Kazumi

-''es cierto si cumplo los deseos del dios de la montaña el cumplirá mi deseo y traerá de regreso a mi familia'' dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-''todo fue una trampa desde el principio'' dijo Setsuna

-''así es necesitaba sacrificios pero las personas dejaron de venir así que comencé a ir por los institutos ofreciendo un fin de semana de vacaciones y los jóvenes como son tan tontos aceptan y allí consigo a mis sacrificios ja ja ja ''

-''crees que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras'' dijo Asuna

Entonces el anciano levanto una mano y comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad unas sombras delgadas con grandes garras

-''parece que tendremos que pelear'' dijo Evangeline

-''esto será divertido'' dijo Kotaro

Entonces comenzaron a pelear con las criaturas de hechas de sombras pero notaron que cada vez que destruían uno, dos aparecían en su lugar comenzaban a cansarse hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados por decenas de las criaturas

-''esto no tiene fin'' dijo asuna

-''algo aquí está mal cada vez aparecen más y también el anciano se regenera es como si fuera inmortal'' dijo Negi

-''¿inmortal?'' dijo Evangeline

-''pero se ve como un anciano ordinario'' dijo Kazumi

-''ya sé cuál es el problema''

-''¿Cuál es Eva-chan?'' dijo Konoka

-''este viejo no es inmortal en la historia decía que lo mataron entonces lo que debe suceder es que su almas quedó en un objeto y canaliza poder mágico para tener forma física no importa cuanto lo ataquemos mientras no destruyamos el objeto no desaparecerá''

-''¿cuál será ese objeto?'' pregunto Setsuna

-''todo en este lugar era normal como en cualquier posada debe haber algo que sea diferente'' dijo Evangeline

-''cuando entramos Hikari observaba un cuadro de este anciano y su familia'' dijo Negi

-''hay que ir a buscarlo está en la entrada'' dijo Asuna

-''yo y set-chan iremos a buscarlo ustedes traten de contenerlos'' dijo Konoka

Entonces Setsuna y Konoka salieron corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo

-''no importa que corran no lograran salvarse''

-''ya lo veremos'' dijo Negi

-''¡TODOS QUIETOS! Grito el anciano

Las sombras se quedaron quietas y todos observaron al anciano

-''aunque me gustaría seguir viéndolos pelear por sus vidas como las ratas que son voy a acabar con esto''

Entonces el anciano sostenía a hikari inconsciente por el cuello de su vestido con un cuchillo sobre su cuello

-''¡HIKARI!" gritaron Negi y Evangeline

-''¡quédense quietos! si no quieren que sufra se rendirán''

-''maldito bastardo ¡pelea como hombre!'' grito Kotaro

El anciano le hizo un corte a Hikari en la mejilla Negi y Evangeline sintieron como la ira invadía su cuerpo

-''ya fue suficiente pónganse de rodillas y acepten su destino''

Todos se pusieron de rodillas entonces se escucharon paso que provenían del pasillo

-''ya tenemos el cuadro'' dijo Konoka

-''¡dejen eso!'' grito el anciano

Cuando se distrajo y Negi aprovecho la oportunidad para arrebatarle a Hikari. De repente todos los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron y un viento congelado comenzó a arremolinarse en la habitación el hielo cubría las paredes todos notaron que Evangeline tenía una gran aura oscura mientras sus ojos cambiaron de color

-''¡MALDITO! TE ATREVISTE A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MI HIJA'' dijo con voz siniestra

En el aire comenzaron a formarse estacas de hielo y Evangeline las arrojo a hacia el cuadro cada vez que una estaca se clavaba en el cuadro un agujero aparecía en el cuerpo del anciano

-''detente… ¡detente! Tengo que cumplir mi deseo con el dios de la montaña''

Evangeline destruyo completamente el cuadro y entonces el anciano grito y desapareció en una gran nube de polvo negro

Todas las sombras desaparecieron la hoguera se apagó y todas las chicas cayeron inconscientes en la nieve y Evangeline regreso a la normalidad y se acercó a Negi que sostenía Hikari en sus brazos

-''no te preocupes está bien'' dijo Negi con voz tranquilizadora

-''hay que curarle ese corte'' dijo Evangeline

Se escuchó un grito desde afuera

-''¡¿Por qué estamos afuera?!''

Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron que todas las chicas estaban despertando

-''al fin término'' dijo Asuna

-''miren este lugar da asco'' dijo Kotaro

Todos habían notado que la posada sabia cambiado las paredes estaban viejas y llenas de suciedad y grietas

-''parece que esta es la verdadera forma de este lugar'' dijo Negi

-''por suerte ya esta amaneciendo y hay que irnos'' dijo Kazumi

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el autobús de camino a Mahora

-''¡no puedo creer que no pudimos hacer nada!'' dijo Ku fei

-''nos perdimos la diversión'' dijo Yuna

-''aun así ¿Qué era todo eso del dios de la montaña?'' pregunto Yue

-''debe ser un espíritu maligno que poseyó a ese hombre hace muchos años sacrificando personas debió ser a única forma de tener energía para seguir en este mundo'' dijo Negi

-''solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar'' dijo chamo

-''chamo-kun ¿Dónde estabas?'' chamo estaba en el hombro de hikari

-''seguro escondido'' dijo Asuna

-''¡no es así! quede inconsciente culpa de ese anciano''

-''si claro''

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras escuchaban a chamo y asuna discutir.

* * *

Habían llegado a Mahora por la noche todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones Evangeline se fue junto con Negi, Hikari y Chachamaru cuando llegaron a la cabaña se fueron directamente a la cama.

Luego de unas horas de sueño Negi se despertó a mitad de la noche giro la cabeza y vio a Evangeline mirando fijamente a Hikari

-''Eva ¿Qué sucede?''

Evangeline salio de su trance cuando escucho la voz de Negi levanto la cabeza y lo vio a sentado en la cama entonces también se sentó

-''nada, solamente he estado pensando''

-''¿sobre qué?''

-''como han cambiado las cosas desde que Hikari llego a nuestras vidas''

-''estas preocupada ¿verdad?''

Evangeline sabía que no podía ocultarle nada sabía que no importa cuanto lo intentaba con solo mirarla a los ojos sabia como se sentía

-''tal vez un poco, es que ella siempre nos cuenta como somos en el futuro y no puedo evitar sentir que es como si hablara de alguien más que no soy yo, un claro ejemplo fue durante el viaje en vez de perseguir al anciano debería haberme quedado con ella así la habría protegido''

Evangeline miro a hikari y acaricio la mejilla donde había tenido el corte que había desaparecido gracias a sus poderes de vampiro. Negi comenzó a reír por lo que dijo y Evangeline se enojo

-''¡¿Por qué te ríes?!''

-''es por es obvio que no eres tú de quien habla al menos no la persona que eres en este momento''

-''¿Qué quieres decir?''

-''a lo que me refiero es que aún faltan años para que ella nazca nosotros apenas comenzamos nuestra relación con el tiempo aprenderemos y cambiaremos para llegar a ser los padres que tanto la aman y que ella ama''

Evangeline se había quedado sin palabras por lo que dijo Negi

-''será mejor que vallamos a dormir'' dijo Negi

Evangeline suspiro y volvió a acostarse entonces sintió que Negi ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras la atraía a ella y a hikari mas cerca para abrazarlas así fue como luego de unos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

 ** _continuara..._**


	12. Nuestra Luz

No soy dueño de Negima! Magister Negi Magi

Capítulo 12: Nuestra Luz

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Evangeline, Negi y Chachamaru se dirigían a Mahora para otro día de clases habían decidido que como todas ya sabían sobre Hikari no había razón para que no estuviera con ellos en clase prefirieron eso a dejarla con el director para que escapara y causara más desastres.

Cuando entraron al salón todas las chicas se habían abalanzado sobre ellos incluso Kotaro estaba allí

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto Negi

-''¡realmente Hikari es su hija!'' grito Haruna

Evangeline y Negi se quedaron en shock

-''e-esperen d-de que están hablando?'' dijo Negi

-''ahora no puedes engañarnos tenemos confirmación'' dijo Yuna

Evangeline miro con enojo a Negi como si el tuviera la culpa

-''Eva-chan lo confirmo'' dijo Kazumi

-''¡¿Qué?!'' grito Evangeline

-''si, ayer tu gritaste que Hikari era tu hija, te recuerdo que yo no había sido capturada y estaba con ustedes''

Evangeline recordó lo que dijo cuándo estallo en rabia por lo que le había hecho ese viejo a Hikari

-''ahora cuenten como fue'' dijo Ku Fei

-''a mí me sorprende que Eva-san tenga una relación con Negi'' dijo ako

-''no sabía que Evangeline se había adelantado tanto'' dijo yue

-''esto sí que es una sorpresa'' dijo Konoka mientras levantaba a Hikari y frotaba su mejilla con la suya haciendo reír a la niña

-''¿pero cómo es posible?'' pregunto asuna

Negi suspiro y no tuvo más opción que contarles todo lo que sabía sobre Hikari

-''así que viajo en el tiempo con la ayuda del árbol del mundo'' dijo Setsuna

-''y pueden ayudarla a regresar o se quedara en este tiempo'' dijo Mana

-''hoy hay luna llena intentaremos utilizar los poderes del árbol del mundo para ver si podemos hacer que regrese'' dijo Evangeline

-''oye Hikari ¿sabes quiénes somos?'' pregunto Kotaro

Hikari puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba

-''se parecen a las personas que visitan a mamá y papá a veces''

Entonces escucharon como la puerta se habría y vieron a Fate entrando

-''buenos dias''

-''regresaste Fate'' dijo Negi con una sonrisa

-''si, ya termine con mis asuntos pendientes''

-'' _lo hace sonar como si hubiera asesinado a alguien''_ pensó asuna

-''¡tío Fate!'' grito hikari y corrió hacia Fate y lo abrazo

Fate vio como una niña rubia parecida a Evangeline lo abrazaba y estaba confundido así que miro a Negi esperando una respuesta

-''es una larga historia'' dijo Negi mientras comenzaba a contarle todo a Fate

Luego de unos minutos de explicación

-''así que vino del futuro, los poderes de ese árbol sin duda superan cualquier lógica'' dijo Fate

-''entonces ¿cómo lo conoces?'' le pregunto Negi a Hikari

-''el tío Fate me enseña magia'' Hikari sonrio

Sus palabras asombraron a todos incluso a Fate

-''¿enserio él es tu maestro?'' pregunto Evangeline

Hikari asintió con la cabeza

-''si, su esposa también es muy amable conmigo''

-''¿Quién es?'' pregunto Fate

Todos al darse cuenta de lo que pregunto Fate comenzaron a abordar a Hikari con preguntas sobre su futuro cuando Hikari iba a contestar Asuna rápidamente le cubrió la boca

-''creo que ya sabemos suficiente chicas quien sabe que podría pasarle a nuestro futuro si nos enteramos de cosas que no deberíamos''

-''creo que asuna tiene razón'' dijo Negi

-''oigan, alguien se dio cuenta que la delegada esta inconsciente en el piso hace rato'' dijo Makie

Todos se giraron y vieron a Ayaka inconsciente en el suelo rápidamente todos fueron a revisar que estuviera bien

El día había pasado con rapidez y las chicas estuvieron todo el día jugando con Hikari y enseñándole muchas cosas que la niña no podía dejar de prestar atención y aprender

Evangeline había notado todo el día que Negi parecía estar en otra parte como si su mente estuviera muy lejos.

 ** _En la noche_**

Todos estaban en el árbol del mundo

-''ya es hora'' dijo Evangeline

-''lo único que tenemos que hacer es desear que Kari regrese al futuro'' dijo asuna

-''así es como funciono al principio'' dijo Negi

Todas la chicas junto con Negi, Kotaro y Fate se habían acercado al árbol y habían comenzado a desear que Hikari regresara de repente el árbol del mundo comenzó a brillar

-''parece que funciona'' dijo Konoka

Entonces el brillo del árbol comenzó a desaparecer

-''¿Qué sucede?'' pegunto Nodoka

-''¡parece que no funciona deseen con más fuerzas!'' Grito Haruna

Evangeline observo a Negi y se dio cuenta que no estaba mirando hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida

-''Negi, ¿tú no quieres que regrese?''

Negi dirigio su mirada al suelo

-''creo… que no''

Evangeline coloco una mano en la mejilla de Negi

-''sabes no es como si no volveremos a verla solo tendremos que esperar un poco''

Negi inclino su rostro hacia la mano de Evangeline

-''lo se… es solo que…''

-''mírala'' dijo Evangeline

Negi observo como Hikari tenía los ojos cerrados parecía estar deseando regresar con todas sus fuerzas Negi se acercó a Hikari y puso una mano sobre su cabeza

-''¿papá?''

Negi se inclinó y abrazo fuertemente a Hikari

-''te quiero mucho hija y te voy a extrañar''

Hikari sonrió y abrazo a Negi

-''yo también te quiero papá''

Negi se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia Evangeline y sujeto su mano

-''vamos a desear que regrese'' Negi sonrió

Entonces ambos comenzaron a desear que Hikari regresara y la luz del árbol del mundo comenzó hacerse más fuerte Negi y Evangeline vieron por última vez a Hikari que les sonrió

-''adiós mamá, papá''

Entonces una luz cegadora apareció y todos se cubrieron los ojos cuando la luz desapareció todo observaron el árbol y vieron que Hikari había desaparecido

-''parece que lo logramos maestra'' dijo Chachamaru

-''si''

 ** _9 años en el futuro_**

Negi estaba parado junto a evangeline frente al árbol del mundo atrás de él estaban Rankan, Nagi, Kotaro, Natsumi, asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, chamo, Fate y su esposa Shiori

-''¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer para traerla de vuelta?'' pregunto Shiori

Fate negó con la cabeza

-''no, hemos estado todo este tiempo intentando investigar de todas las maneras posibles para que Hikari regrese pero los poderes de este árbol aún están fuera de toda lógica conocida''

-''hay que quedarnos esperando a que el árbol de mierda haga algo'' dijo Rankan enojado

-''hay que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien'' Natsumi abrazo a Kotaro

-''me preocupan esos dos no han dormido nada desde que Kari desapareció'' dijo Nagi mostrando su preocupación por su hijo y Evangeline

-''Asuna ¿no puedes hacer algo?'' pregunto Konoka

-''si utilizo mis poderes puede suceder algo peor''

Evangeline estaba mirando fijamente el árbol tenía en las manos el sombrero negro con la cinta blanca de Hikari entonces sintió como Negi colocaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros Evangeline correspondió el abrazo enterrando la cara en su pecho.

-''quiero que regrese, quiero a mi niña en mis brazos''

-''Eva…''

Fue todo lo que Negi podía decir estaba tan destrozado como ella había probado todas posibilidades investigando junto a Fate buscando una forma de traer a Hikari de regreso pero no consiguieron nada.

De repente el árbol del mundo comenzó a brillar

-''¡¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?!'' grito chamo

Todos levantaron las manos cubriendo los ojos de la fuerte luz que producía el árbol la luz se desvaneció de repente cuando bajaron las manos vieron a una muy desorientada Hikari frente ellos

Hikari miro su entorno hasta que vio a su familia frente a ella comenzó a correr hacia ellos

-''¡Mamá! ¡Papá!''

-''¡Hikari!''

Evangeline y Negi corrieron hacia su hija y la abrazaron

-''mamá… _sniff*…_ papá''

-''regresaste hija'' Evangeline y Negi comenzaron a llorar junto con ella mientras la abrazaban

Entonces todos corrieron hacia ellos para abrazarlos también todos gritando de alegría

Todos habían vuelto al apartamento de Nagi donde estaban sobre Hikari mientras estaba en los brazos de Evangeline que se había negado a dejarla ir desde que había regresado, Hikari les había contado todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo en el pasado luego de que terminara su historia los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear la mente de Negi y las demás al darse cuenta que con el regreso de Hikari sus recuerdos fueron alterados

Luego de unas horas festejando Hikari comenzó a bostezar

-''parce que el viaje la canso'' dijo Negi

-''vamos a casa'' dijo Evangeline

-''ustedes también necesitan descanso'' dijo Asuna

-''vuelvan otro día ahora no voy a desperdiciar un solo segundo junto a mi nieta'' dijo Nagi

-''claro cuando se den cuenta oji-san va a estar usando una silla de ruedas'' rio Rankan

-''quieres que te dé yo a ti una silla de ruedas'' respondió Nagi

-''de acuerdo papá adiós'' Negi y evangeline se fueron antes de que Nagi y Rankan arrasaran con el lugar

Había regresado a casa y Evangeline había puesto a Hikari en el suelo

-''¿podemos dormir juntos?''

-''claro que si hija'' respondió Evangeline

Hikari miro la sala un momento de repente salio corriendo en dirección al sótano Negi y Evangeline fueron junto con ella y la vieron mover las cajas que estaban mientras buscaba algo

-''Hija ¿que buscas?'' pregunto Negi

Entonces Hikari encontró una pequeña caja negra y la abrió sacando a Chachazero de la caja

-''¿Chachazero? Pensé que estaba en el resort'' dijo Negi

-''ahora que recuerdo me hizo enojar y la metí aquí eso fue hace un año supongo que lo olvide'' dijo Evangeline

Negi rio nerviosamente

-''Chachazero ¿estas despierta?'' pregunto Hikari

-''¡hasta que por fin me sacan de esa maldita caja!'' grito Chachazero

-''que te sirva de advertencia la próxima vez me asegurare de que nadie te encuentre'' dijo Evangeline

Chachazero noto que Hikari la estaba sosteniendo

-''pero si es la llorona hace mucho que no nos vemos je je je''

Hikari sonrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras seguida por sus padres llego a la sala y puso a Chachazero en el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba.

Evangeline levanto a Hikari

-''ahora vamos a dormir''

-''buenas noches Chachazero'' dijo hikari con una sonrisa

Entonces la familia de tres subió las escaleras hacia la habitación

-'' _realmente extraño los días donde matábamos a los demás pero… esto no esta tan mal, además puedo usar a la niña para molestar a la maestra y al mocoso je je je''_

 ** _9 años en el pasado_**

Negi y la clase seguía viendo el lugar donde había desparecido Hikari

-''ya todo termino ahora vamos a descansar'' dijo Asuna con un bostezo

-''tienes razón, ¡buenas noches chicas!''

-''¡buenas noches Negi!'' dijeron todas

Negi tomo la mano de Evangeline y junto con Chachamaru comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su hogar

Cuando entraron Negi miro el lugar vacío con nostalgia

-''puedes ir a descansar Chachamaru''

-''si, maestra buenas noches'' Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue

Evangeline se acercó a Negi y mordió su cuello desde atrás

-''Eva…''

Luego de unos segundos lo dejo ir

-''¿sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto?''

-''¿que es?''

-''es que ahora que sabemos que viene a nuestras vidas tenemos que empezar a prepárarnos''

-''¿prepararnos?'' Negi levanto una ceja

Cuando se giró vio Evangeline en su forma adulta que se dirigía a las escaleras mientras movía las caderas seductoramente

-''te espero en el cuarto''

Negi estaba parado solo en la sala

-''parece que tienes un premio hoy je je je''

Negi miro a Chachazero

-''dijiste que me arrepentiría de mi elección, pero para mí es la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida''

-''lo se''

-''¿Qué dijiste?''

-''que será que no hagas esperar a la maestra mocoso je je je''

-''buenas noches Chachazero''

Negi subió las escaleras con una sonrisa mientras esperarían el día en que esa hermosa luz llegara a sus vidas.

 **FIN**


End file.
